Transition Plan - Tarzan and Jane's Chronicle
by ayziks
Summary: A sequel to the Disney Tarzan movie, after Jane kisses Tarzan on beach, through the tree branch surfing and vine swinging conclusion. The story chronicles Jane making the transition to change from a prim and proper Victorian age English woman to being as free and natural in that environment as her mate and husband Tarzan, all with his loving support. All characters property Disney.
1. Chapter 1 - Day One

**Title:** "Transition Plan"

**Author:** ayziks

**Rating:** T – Tarzan/Jane romance, violent scenes

**Summary: **This story covers the time period from the when Jane kisses Tarzan on beach, through the tree branch surfing and vine swinging conclusion. The story chronicles Jane making the transition to change from a prim and proper Victorian age English woman to being as free and natural in that environment as her mate and husband Tarzan, all with his loving support. All characters property of Disney.

**Author's Notes:** I have long admired the beautiful work that is Disney' Tarzan feature length cartoon of 1999, one of my all time favorite movies. Edgar Rice Burroughs' immortal character and adventures are well chronicled in print and many adaptations of his work in movies, and TVs shows, and cartoons, some being humorous caricatures. Disney did a great job with adapting Tarzan in the twin arc's of his relationship with his gorilla family mother Kala and father Kerchak about 'being different and being accepted', and his discovery and depth of feelings for humans, especially Jane Porter. Phil Collins' beautiful musical narration carries this movie so wonderfully.

Inspired by the greatness of that film, in this interpretation I sought to honor the next phase of Tarzan and Jane's life, falling deeply in love and actually marrying in the jungle, constantly learning and adapting the best from their two worlds in their lives together. This story chronicles Jane's transformation from a prim and proper Victorian age English woman to be as free and natural in the jungle as her mate and husband Tarzan. Conversely, story examines Tarzan's strong desire understand and embrace much of his human heritage in order to be more than simply her animal-like protector and mate to truly be Jane's best friend and husband. Here's one writer's interpretation of those changes. Much of those changes are seen through the eyes of Tarzan's best friends Tantor and Terk, his mother Kala, and Jane's father. Be forewarned: this is not a kid's story rated at "T", as it has some necessary scenes of intimacy, but hope to keep the character of the movie and the characters I use. There are probably a thousand other Tarzan fan fics covering this post-movie transition, none of which have I read. I didn't draw upon the movie canon of Disney's 2002 Tarzan and Jane either. I hope you enjoy this.

**Chapter 1 - Day One**

"Oo oo ee ah ooooo," Jane enthusiastically announced to Tarzan's gorilla family and friends, drawing out the last word in a deep tone as he taught her.

She obviously said it correctly, based on the tremendous reception she got in being welcomed into this wonderful group of jungle creatures. Never before had explorers like Jane and her father witnessed the collective harmony between gorillas, elephants, monkeys, birds, and many other creatures, much less be able to communicate with them all, which had been Clayton's mistake. It had to be because of Tarzan. Not only did he lead his own family group, but every animal in this forest had his respect. Even the birds she was surrounded by in spectacular beauty in the treetop canopy responded to his chirps and tweets. Jane had concluded Tarzan was actually more the 'King of the Jungle' than just the new leader of his gorilla family group.

And more importantly, she was in 'head-over-heels' in love with the King of the Jungle, and he was in love with her, though neither had used those 'three little words' yet.

He mounted Tantor, reached for Jane with a smile, and hoisted her behind him in her soaking wet dress. She had to ride side saddle due to the bulk and inflexibility of the dress, but she put her arms firmly around him. It was exhilarating for both of them.

They waited for her father, who was coming too. Now she wouldn't worry about who would care for him, who was alone now in life except for her. Tarzan never even questioned his coming with them. The gorillas took care of all their family members across the generations - even the oldest and most infirm were treated with respect and honor until their life spirit left them. Humans could learn much from them.

She could see that her father was standing in the water behind the transom of the dinghy, talking to the Captain, but could not hear them.

The Captain was adamant, "Professor Porter, this is _highly_ irregular to leave English citizens stranded in the wild. You know I am not coming back. I can't take responsibility for what happens to you both if I leave you."

Archimedes was firm, "I do realize that sir. This is our choice. I absolve you of further responsibility for us when we stay, but Captain, I need some things brought ashore if we are to survive to the best of our ability."

The Captain sighed, knowing that convincing the eccentric Professor was futile, "I will do my best, but I have a schedule to meet. I have to be in Gibraltar in a month."

Archimedes reached deep into his pockets, and pulled out bag containing a dozen gold guineas, "I will make it worth your while for your services, Captain. I don't need it all, but I need the following things. And then you may be gone."

"After what happened with the mutiny, you trust still me not to just take this and leave?"

"I do sir. You are a man of integrity - an Englishman and a member of the Queen's Merchant Marine."

Counting the gold pieces that were worth more than the entire cargo he would carry home from and of the ports along the way, the Captain noted, "It would be my pleasure, Professor. Tell me what you want."

Jane shouted impatiently from shore, "Daddy? We need to go. It will be getting dark soon."

"Coming, Jane dear," the Professor said cheerfully, having concluded the deal with the Captain.

He finished wading ashore and sat behind Jane and Tarzan on Tantor.

Tantor kidded Tarzan in his own language, "She had us all fooled there Tarzan. I thought they'd leave. I lost a whole bunch of bananas to Terk on that bet."

Tarzan admitted, "I was very sad, but now she'll never leave us."

"Must be your boyish good looks, dude," joked Terk, and punched her cousin's arm playfully.

Continuing their kidding with Tarzan, Tantor added, "I think she just felt sorry for you, Tarzan. Where are _you_ gonna a get a _human_ girl friend here?"

Tarzan just rolled his eyes at his friends, but felt the secure arm hold around him that was 'his Jane', and touched her interlaced fingers encircling his waist for just a moment.

Feeling his touch on her hands, she pressed into his back acknowledging that touch with a joyful snuggle, and noted with amusement Tarzan's unintelligible but animated conversation with his buddies. Not wanting to interrupt, she asked her father, "Whatever was that about with the Captain, Daddy?"

The Professor explained, "You don't think we can exist here in the jungle without our expeditionary equipment, do you Jane?"

Jane stiffed and confessed, "Yes, Daddy, I do intend to. _This_ is our home now. It's time we leave the conveniences of our England behind. We only planned to study the gorillas. Now we're their _family_, too."

Tarzan just listened, and was very pleased. She turned and gazed at her handsome Tarzan, and squeezed him again around his waist, as Tantor took off into the woods with the gorilla family blazing a trail back their nesting place in the coastal highlands.

Archimedes Porter thought to himself, admiring his confident daughter, _"Yes, Jane I suppose you do want to live as they do. And I will do my best to keep up with you. You are as headstrong as your mother. I wish she'd have lived to see this."_

Along the trail, Archimedes asked Tarzan, "A word Tarzan, if I may. Tomorrow can we come back here to the beach? The ship's Captain is going to leave us a few things to get by for awhile."

"What are those things?" he asked somewhat cautiously.

"Things I know you like – the books, the magic lantern, all the slides, and the telescope. No more guns, Tarzan. I _assure_ you. We will take our chances with you."

"That is good, Professor."

Jane was very pleased, "Oh Daddy, that's _wonderful_. I can keep teaching him!"

In the back of her mind, she knew they'd continue to teach each other.

A few hours later they made it back to the foothills of the mountains. While it was cooler at altitude, the humidity and heat were still oppressive. Her yellow dress and layers of petticoats were still wet and heavy on her. Behind a huge tree, Jane stripped to her sleeveless white bodice and put on her red slitted skirt, removing her hot stockings and confining shoes as well. It was Tarzan's favorite outfit on her, as her shapely bare legs and feet would peek through the slit as she moved and climbed, and the lightweight bodice emphasized her thin waist and… he imagined…what gorilla females had too, but not as much as she did. He didn't have the English word for how beautiful she looked. She turned around and saw that Tarzan was staring at her get out of her heavy, wet garments to the lighter clothes. There was very little left to Tarzan's imagination, and he saw her barely covered shape.

She blushed and scolded him, "Oh my, Tarzan. Girls need their _privacy."_

"Privacy?" Tarzan puzzled.

"The ability to change clothes or bathe without anyone watching."

"I am sorry Jane. I did not know. But Jane is very… beautiful… this way. I like seeing Jane. You are the prettiest animal in the jungle."

He was so sweet. It was the first time he had used the words. She knew he had admired silently her all the time, with his penetrating eyes. Part of her was glad he saw her in her foundations. She wanted to kiss him so badly that first time he taught her to swing on a vine together, but was too shy, not even being able to meet his gaze, which she knew perplexed him at the time.

Her little nervous laugh gave her away, "Hehe, yes, Tarzan, why thank you. You are very handsome."

"Handsome?"

"Yes, it means that a man is 'very nice looking'."

"Thank you, Jane."

Archimedes was endeared by their banter, as he could see their transition to a couple before his eyes, and remembered the sweet courting days with his dear wife. Yes, his daughter was beautiful, and Tarzan was indeed handsome. He knew the inevitability of what was going to happen, intrigued to how it would all play out, and couldn't help but think about how attractive his future grandchildren would be. And that he would be here, by God's grace, to see them.

Immediately upon returning to their nesting place, the family started to gather food. The rumble in Jane's very empty stomach was audible. Jane and her father had always dined on the food they brought with them or the prey that Clayton had killed and prepared for them. This morning, she had been so distraught at leaving Tarzan she hadn't eaten a morsel.

Tarzan extended his hand to her, "Come Jane. I will show you how to get food. Everyone helps feed the others. It is our way."

She followed him with rapt attention as he showed her what and what not to pick. In his excitement to be helpful, her father almost picked some toxic roots that resembled potatoes and inedible fruit that looked like blackberries by mistake.

_"__Not_ those", Tarzan gently warned, "They are _poison_ to us."

"Daddy, watch him. He knows. This is his world."

"Yes dear," Archimedes thought it was endearing how trusting she was of Tarzan.

The entire family all laid their gatherings on a big bed of broad-leafed palms. Each took a portion. It was intriguing to Jane and Archimedes as scientists. They all behaved like a human family. A couple of the little ones took too much, and had their paws swatted by their mothers. It made her smile. She noticed Kala, Tarzan's ape mother, watching her intently and pleasantly. Jane smiled back, and gave Kala a little of her portion. But Jane's stomach betrayed her with a growl. Tarzan grinned at her.

"Fruit and berries and nuts are not enough. Jane needs more," offered Tarzan.

He reached for a big, half-rotten log he'd gathered, and smashed his fist into it. He pulled out a handful of squirming white objects.

Jane's face screwed up in disgust and drew back her hands, but tried to work up the courage to eat them, "Oh my, oh dear. Hehe. Termites. And _big_ ones, too, Tarzan. Impressive. Not like the _tiny_ ones in England. A lot more _meat_ on these. Hehe."

He knew she was trying hard not to be repulsed, and so was very patient with her, "I'm sorry Jane. This is not like your food. But it is ours."

She took his hand, and reached for one. It wiggled, she shivered, and she bit her lip, with her face completely contorted.

But she bravely said, "I will try. Your world is my world now, Tarzan. You learned about mine. I have to learn about yours."

She swallowed one reluctantly, and chewed. She shuddered when it popped, but her frown turned to a smile, "It's _delicious_, Tarzan."

"Tastes like _chicken_, dear?" joked the Professor.

"_Shush_, Daddy. No, actually. More like garlic-seasoned sea bass."

"Oh really?" Archimedes mused, knowing he was next.

"It will keep you strong," encouraged Tarzan.

She asked enthusiastically, "May I have more?"

She took a hand full this time and they were gone in an instant. She watched her father close his eyes and force one down, and his look of pleasant surprise. They both turned a corner. Tarzan watched them closely and couldn't be happier.

Sated by their first jungle dinner, it started to get dark. The gorillas followed the sun in their activities. They encircled for the night protectively, with the youngest and oldest – the most vulnerable - in the center. They motioned Archimedes to sleep in the center. They sensed his age.

"Daddy? Are you OK?"

"I'll be fine dear. I rather like this. This is a lot like my years as a conscript in the Zulu Wars. All the troops slept together for protection when we couldn't pitch tents."

She was learning a lot about Tarzan and the gorillas and was realizing she was learning a lot about her father that she never knew either. She had always been so 'busy' with the social affairs of a young woman of gentry.

Tarzan took her by the hand and led her to the outer perimeter of their family circle where he was the first line of defense against predators as their leader. She gave her father a worried look. She loved Tarzan but she still lived by Victorian age principles.

"You'll be fine, dear. Do what he says," Archimedes encouraged.

Tarzan led her to his place in the outer edge of the colony. She saw that he had expanded his nest for the two of them. She touched it, and it was delightfully spongy and soft. It was softer than any feather mattress she'd ever slept in. She smiled at him. There were those infinite deep green eyes of his again. Only now they didn't scare her. She loved them.

Jane realized she had never ever slept outside without a tent or a mansion over her head. And she had never slept with a man in her bed. Tarzan could see how worried she was. He invited her to lay down first, and then he wrapped his arms around her from behind. She had never felt so safe, feeling him nearly completely surround her, and knew he only wanted to go to sleep with her. His embrace was warm and protective. The nest smelled wonderful and fresh, and with its softness, and she fell asleep instantly after the very long day. Tarzan could not believe his good fortune to actually have 'his Jane' in his arms all night long. The fragrance of her hair smelled like nothing he had ever experienced.


	2. Chapter 2 - Home Away from Home

**Chapter 2 - Home Away from Home Away from Home**

They awoke with the dawn. She was face to face with Tarzan, and momentarily was surprised to awake in his arms. But she reoriented quickly, and was happy. He and the others were still asleep, and so she silently admired his every feature. Being this close was wonderful now, not disarming. She knew this was the right decision, even knowing that there were many hardships ahead of them, and that much danger still was out there in the jungle. She admitted that she was afraid of some things in taking the next steps with him. But the choice of being here facing life with Tarzan was so much better than being on a ship, never knowing or seeing him again, and facing an uncertain future - that would have her marry someone unknown - to satisfy some kind of business or political deal her father would have to make. Her heart would have broken for certain. Any man she would ever meet after Tarzan would only be second best.

She could not help running her hands through his hair. He awoke, and leaned forward to kiss her.

"Good morning, Tarzan," she chirped.

"Good morning, Jane."

She played with his nose with her index finger, "This is how people… who are _together_… greet each other when they awake from their sleep."

"I will greet you like this every morning."

"Oh, my, Tarzan. That would be _wonderful,"_ she gushed and kissed him back.

Kissing was still very new to him, and every little touch of her lips on his was thrilling. Gorillas only showed affection by hugging, nuzzling, and rubbing a knuckle under another's chin. Kissing gave him deeper physical feelings he could not yet fully comprehend.

Later that morning they were all back on the beach. They saw that the steamer ship had departed, but a number of crates were left behind. The huge load they had originally brought originally was down to a few essentials. The Captain also left some extra camping supplies – lanterns and lamp oil, rope, shovels and hammers, a tent or two, several cots, and cooking utensils. Everything they needed for an extended stay was here, but not nearly as lavish as before, and only enough for the three humans. Their clothes were in trunks, and there was something special in a sealed box that Archimedes had specifically asked for.

The Captain also left a set of knives for them for defense. The Professor had forbidden guns from being left. Tarzan tested the razor-sharp blade of one of the more intimidating knives, put it back its sheath, and strapped it to his loincloth. He vowed that no predator would touch any of his family ever again. Especially Jane. He gave her an intense look of determination, and she smiled at him.

It wasn't much to survive on, but it was a bigger load than the Professor thought. Archimedes scratched his head in dismay and fretted, "Oh, dear. Whatever will we _do_ with all this? We'll never store this all at the nests. The gorillas migrate all the time. We can't carry this all with us everywhere we'll go."

Tarzan pleasantly suggested, "Professor. I know where your 'people things' can go where they will be safe."

"Where are we going Tarzan?"

"There."

He pointed to the treehouse of his birth parents.

Jane and her father looked at each other in amazement. It was of unmistakable English design. It was hidden in plain sight.

"Let's get their things to the treehouse, guys," asked Tarzan of his friends.

"All in a day's work," mused Tantor.

"When have you worked a day in your life?" smirked Terk.

"You are living on the edge, gorilla-girl," warned Tantor with a fake angry stare at Terk.

Not knowing they were really just teasing each other, Jane came between them, and rubbed Tantor's trunk and put her arm on Terk's shoulder, "_Easy_ everyone."

They indicated to her through body language that everything was fine, and so Jane walked back to be next to Tarzan.

"I _like_ her, Tarzan. She understands us even if we can't say a word to each other yet," Tantor observed.

"That'll change soon. This one is special. Tarzan got lucky," Terk noted.

"Remind me _not_ to bring you guys next time," scoffed Tarzan, but was very happy his lifetime friends approved of Jane.

Jane felt a little left out, and interjected, "What _are_ you saying to them?"

"We're teasing each other."

"About me?" she fretted.

"Yes. They like you, Jane. A _lot._ They only tease their friends."

She smiled, but looked them all in the eye with a pretend icy cold stare, and wagged her finger at them, "Someday soon, I am going to tease you _all_ right back."

Terk grinned, "She's _feisty,_ Tarzan. This world needs more girls to keep you guys in check. She's going to be _fun!_"

Terk was delighted at this turn of events, hearing Jane's snarky tone and seeing her body language even if her words weren't understandable. Terk smiled at Jane and patted her affectionately, which totally thrilled the young English woman. They were making a very good connection.

Seeing this bonding, Tarzan laughed, "My Jane: Jungle Woman."

Jane wasn't letting that go unchallenged as she laughed, "Oh? You're picking on me _too_, ape-man? You just _watch_ yourself. I have a whole monkey _army_ on my side."

He couldn't help but laugh back at her infectious giggle, and she was right. She loved his term 'My Jane'. She ran up to him and kissed him full on the mouth. He nearly dropped the crate he carried. Terk, Tantor and the others suppressed open laughter at her distracting kiss, having now seen it for the second time and its effect on their friend.

Terk whispered, "I'm not exactly sure what she does to him yet, but it sure does keep 'our boy' under her spell."

"Humans are weird, Terk. I bet she does all sorts of crazy things."

Archimedes just smiled at the pair as he lugged his scientific equipment. Tarzan reminded him of himself at that age. The Professor was so smitten with his wife, too.

Tantor and several of the gorillas continued lugging the equipment up the steep oceanside cliffs. Tarzan was explicit to them that everything was fragile. Everyone carried something, and it was a tough haul, but there was no damage. At the top of the cliff, they beheld the structure Tarzan's birth father created in the gigantic tree. While overgrown by roots and vines, it was still largely structurally solid. The wood was well preserved with varnish, creosote, and other chemicals of the era, as it was for ship construction, and was both waterproof and poisonous to termites and other borers.

They walked across the rope and plank bridge. It was still sound, but some ropes needed replacement - an easy task for the Professor, as a veteran soldier in his youth. They explored everything inside with awe. Tarzan's human father had done a remarkable job of recreating an English Tudor home from the ship wreckage inserted into the vast tree. Some things were notably broken – windows and furniture mostly. The Professor began to see what happened - there clearly had been an attack of a predator. Tarzan's parents fought back, but lost when he ran out of gun shells. The gun itself was a rusted hulk in a corner of the floor.

Jane shrieked. She covered her mouth in horror and pointed, "Oh dear, Tarzan. I found them!"

"Who?" said Tarzan in a calming voice.

"Your parents. What was left of them," Tarzan put his arm around her, and felt her shake.

"It's all right Jane. Their spirits have left them."

"I'm so sorry,Tarzan."

He could only still express himself simply in English, "No Jane. Don't be sorry. Their ship sunk. They tried to live here. The jungle took them. Kala and Kerchak raised me. And now here I am with you."

Jane had only seen the terrible starkness of death with the premature loss of her mother, and suddenly had it thrust upon her again multiple times by Kerchak and Clayton. And now by this. She was still shaking, "But their… _ulp_… bones are still here. In my culture we bury peoples' bodies to give them… respect."

Tarzan strengthened his grip around her to calm her shaking, and asked softly, "Show me, Jane. Show me how to give them 'respect'."

Beside two graves, Tarzan, Jane, and Archimedes stood with their heads bowed. The professor had found the family's Bible and was reading the traditional passages for mourning. The gorillas did not understand but were quiet.

As the Professor closed the book and finished a prayer, Tarzan responded, moved by the passages, "Those are good words, Professor. What book is that?"

"The Bible."

"What is the Bible about?"

The Professor tried to put it in simple terms, "It is full of advice about how to live life in a good way. It was written by very wise men full of… spirit…"

"Are there words in there that tell how men and women should live together in a good way?" inquired Tarzan.

Jane perked at Tarzan's words, "Yes there are. Many fine ones."

"I want to know them all," Tarzan looked in earnest at Jane, and she blushed.

She knew Tarzan was very serious about her, but he didn't know what to say or do yet, and while she felt the same way, part of the chaste little Victorian girl still within her was terrified of taking the next steps right away.

"I will teach you, Tarzan, but _first_ we clean this place up!" announced Jane, and transformed into a woman on a mission.

She set about clearing and cleaning the treehouse of debris and years of neglect, and ordered Tarzan and her father to do a multitude of chores to put all the crates and their contents in precisely the right place. Jane was a like a whirlwind hitting the treehouse from the inside. While most of the gorillas went back, Terk and Tantor stood by and watched the spectacle, enjoying Tarzan try to follow all of Jane's laborious orders simultaneously and not keep up.

Terk observed with satisfaction, "Well, how about _that._ Tarzan may be the 'King of the Jungle', but he sure is taking orders from the 'Queen of the Treehouse!'"

Tantor guffawed, "I think we know who's gonna be running _this _family soon!"

Tarzan yelled back at them in his tongue, "I _heard_ that guys! Knock it off! Go _home_ if you aren't helping!"

"We just want to _supervise_, Tarzan," noted Terk, as she leaned back against a mossy tree, crossing her arms behind her head.

Tarzan rolled his eyes and went back to work.

"Something _wrong_, Tarzan, dear?" Jane asked with a lilt, humming as she worked like she would in her former English home.

"My friends are being _no_ help at all…" he lamented.

"Oh really? Well, we'll fix that _right now,"_ Jane stood up and gave her animal friends a determined look, putting her clenched fists on her hips. They knew that sign was trouble in any language.

Soon she had Tantor and Terk attached to some very heavy ropes, removing several huge broken limbs that threatened to crush part of the treehouse, and then they lifted the entire porch which was sagging, while Archimedes and Tarzan reinforced it with posts, heavy nails, and screws.

Tantor scowled at Terk, "You just _had_ to hang around and watch our boy get ordered around. So much for _supervising_, Terk."

_"Tell_ me about it," Terk rolled her eyes she hauled on a heavy rope and grunted.

But at the end of the day, it all looked great, and everyone was proud to have a hand in the reconstruction and cleaning.

Jane stood at the door, with her hands on her hips, "Almost as good as new, Tarzan. Wait… I _missed_ something. What is this?"

She handled it with great care. It was the portrait of Tarzan and his parents, upside down on the floor in a far corner.

She admired the portrait, "Awww. Weren't you the _cutest_ little baby? And your parents. _Such_ a handsome couple. You're a good combination of them both. You have your mother's eyes! And definitely your father's nose and jaw."

Archimedes scrutinized the photo and rubbed his own jaw, "I know them…from… somewhere," but he strained and couldn't place it.

She hung the portrait properly on the wall, inserting a piece of glass she found to protect it better.

When everything was cleaned, restored, and set to her satisfaction, she announced, "It's time to go, now, Daddy."

"Before we leave, Jane dear, I have something special for you," announced her father.

He handed her a package. She opened it and her eyes grew wide. She danced with excitement. It was her drawing set, in a waterproof leather pouch that would go over her shoulder, so she would have it handy to draw at any time.

"Oh Daddy! This is _marvelous_. I can keep drawing everything, and nothing will get ruined. You _know_ how much I love to draw."

"There is more paper and pencils in the crate when you need it. Perhaps someday you'll be able to exhibit all your discoveries at the Museum of Natural History," Archimedes suggested.

She got a sad look, "But Daddy, these drawings are just for me and Tarzan and you. You _know_ how much I want to be lost in the woods forever with him now. I'm not going back. _Ever."_

The Professor observed a bit sadly, "It's a pretty small world now, Jane. That world might knock on our door again someday. Whether we want it to or not."

"I hope it's a very long time, Daddy, but thank you," she kissed him on the forehead, and hugged the elderly man. Tarzan gave her and her father a very happy look, knowing how well she drew. Her art seemed to come alive on every page.

She saw one other thing out of place, "What's in that big crate, Daddy?"

Archimedes got all flustered and waved his arms all around as he paced nervously, "Oh… just never mind about all that right now. It's a surprise. I'll show you another time."

There were times when Jane knew not to argue with her father. This was one of them. As they left, they secured the doors and windows as best they could to keep the weather and all but the smallest animals out. The family Bible and other books were stored and protected in a sturdy crate with hers, and Jane asked, "Tarzan, I know I am here to live with you and your family, but can we visit this place again? I… I think I need a little piece of England once and awhile. And when we come back each time, I can teach you. The books and magic lantern are safe here."

Tarzan appeared a little melancholy, "Yes, Jane. This was my 'home' too. If only for a little while. We can come here whenever you want to."

She kissed the sadness out of his eyes and got ready to go back to the highlands. A gentle jungle rain cooled them from their labors most of the way back. He'd seen her use umbrellas before in the frequent rains. But she'd given that up, knowing it wasn't the way the gorilla family would handle it. Besides the rain was very soothing. Tarzan liked how the rain soaked her pretty hair, and how her skirt and bodice clung to her beautiful shape, leaving no doubt what was underneath. She put her arm around Tarzan's waist and he reciprocated, and she concluded that no walk in the rain had ever been as nice back in England, especially when the person she loved was walking beside her


	3. Chapter 3 - Turning Point

**Author's Note: **Thank you Disney Tarzan fans for the truly wonderful reception and acceptance of my 'fill in the blanks' story of Tarzan and Jane. :) I didn't know there were so many fans of this movie released so long ago. We up the ante today of Jane's internal struggle. Please remember this is a T-rated fan fiction, for any younger readers. For the several chapters, it is definitely T due to romantic situations.

**Chapter 3 – Turning Point**

No matter where the gorilla family nested in the mountain woodlands, Tarzan and Jane worked and played together every day, as he taught her and her father the ways of the family and the jungle, and they read to each other almost every night, discussing everything about the human world. She always showed him her day's drawings, using the dim light by the lanterns left for them, and fell asleep nestled in each other's arms, long after the others slept.

While Tarzan's role as leader of the family took precedence during the day, the gorillas knew that the night was their special 'alone time' together. Their excitement of being together daily and Jane's path of discovery of the wonders and dangers of the jungle fueled their late night discussions. When at last the lamp oil finally ran out weeks later, and the pair was anxious they would lose those 'special times', the Professor discovered plant saps and oils that would burn, so that they would always have their human moments amidst the gorilla family that they were now part of.

They were voracious readers and discussed topics constantly, and as a result, Tarzan's English language skills got very good. In turn, Jane tried more and more to use his family's language, so her gorilla language dramatically improved. In addition, she acquired a basic comprehension of elephant speech from Tantor, and the monkey language too, thanks to her little friend, although it did cost her a couple more portraits of him and his parents to get those lessons. Even the birds started to respond to her attempts at some simple chirps and warbles.

Tarzan and Jane kept returning to the treehouse to read more and more books, to store her numerous drawings, and to watch and rewatch the slides on their frequent excursions there. Jane was not surprised that Tarzan concentrated on the slides about the activities of couples and married people.

Jane kept learning every day too. She and Tarzan groomed each other in the apes' fashion, with the added benefit of getting to be close and touch each other more, and she learned to move as they did.

In conversation with Terk and Kala, and by observation, she was astonished to discover that gorilla females had a monthly 'cycle' like women experienced, only it was three to four days longer. She was grateful that she didn't have to explain that inconvenience to Tarzan. One day, several of the young females gathered to help Jane when she was trying unsuccessfully to take care of herself, having exhausted the supplies of what she brought with her from England. Terk and the others offered her some dried sponge fruit, and showed her how to prepare the unique plant to use for her hygiene.

Normally funny and feisty Terk was very supportive with her new friend, "This is what we use, Jane. It will help a lot."

"Thank you," Jane said, embarrassed, but very thankful.

Continuing to be sympathetic, Terk tried to kid her about the situation, "Jane, we all know how hard this is. I call these days my 'grumpy times'."

Tantor and his girlfriend were grazing nearby and overheard.

"When are you _not_ grumpy, Terk?" he teased. It was poor timing on his part.

Terk threw a dirt clod at her friend, and growled, "Butt _out,_ Tantor, this is a _private_ girl talk!"

Tantor's girl friend rolled her eyes and noted quietly, _"l'll_ get him out of your way, ladies."

Tantor didn't know when to quit, as usual, and bellowed, "You're _all_ in cahoots together. It's a vast female _conspiracy!"_

His girlfriend narrowed her eyes and muttered at him, "Sometimes, Tantor… you _embarrass_ me."

But she curled her trunk affectionately around his, and gently led him off into the jungle for something more savory to eat.

All the female gorillas and Jane guffawed, especially Terk, having been on the receiving end of that very line from Tantor only a couple of months ago. Jane was very content with being considered 'one of the girls' of the family, and smiled happily at her friend. Terk had made no distinction between human and gorilla, and Jane was always included in conversations about 'girl things'. Jane was very amused that the gorilla females hated 'their time of the month' as much as she did.

She laughed, and admitted, "My mother and father always thought I was very hard to deal with at these times too. But Tarzan is particularly supportive of me right now. How does he understand these things? English men don't bother themselves with all that. It's 'women's work' to them."

Terk explained, "Are you _kidding,_ Jane? With all the females in _this_ family, how can he _not_ know? You're a girl. This happens to all of us. When you don't feel good, he's going to everything he can to help you. Like any of the other guys. Our males are different than your English."

"I would say so…," she reflected.

She glanced at Tarzan and smiled slightly, who was watching her and the other females chatting from the other end of the family nest, while guarding the entire colony. He held up a split coconut and offered her a drink of its tasty milk, sprinkled with cinnamon. While she doubted the medicinal qualities of that combination, it was refreshing, and knew it did sort of ease her cramps, especially eating the coconut meat. Or maybe it was just being next to him that did that.

"Oh goodness," her heart raced seeing him and his kind offer, "Umm… Ladies, I… I need to go to him now… and thanks for all the help."

As Jane rushed off with a spring in her step that Terk always noticed was there for him, Terk quipped, "Don't you just _love it_ when they make all 'goo-goo eyes' for each other? They're so _cute_ together."

Her buddies giggled, but they all smiled, admiring Jane and Tarzan getting closer with each day, and speculated happily when the family's leader and his chosen one would formalize their bond.

One of Terk's oldest friends asked the obvious question, "Terk, you know humans best. Tarzan and Jane groom and kiss all the time, yet they hold back_._ What's with that? They should be mates already."

Terk made a 'head exploding' gesture as she joked, "With those 'big brains' of theirs, humans just think too hard about everything and never _do_ anything about it!"

Everyone laughed, knowing how true that was.

Another friend admitted, "By the way, that kissing stuff they do is _great_. My mate kissed _me_ the other day. You all should try it."

She got a lot of teasing and snickering about that news. Because of Tarzan and Jane, kissing was spreading across the family. There were a lot more pregnancies as well.

Discovering the females had a cycle like human women was an important discovery to Jane and Archimedes as explorers and naturalists, but It was an absolute revelation to scientific observation of the time that gorillas mated whenever they felt like it, and infants were born year round, not in a single season like most animals and birds.

Jane was very fascinated by the gorilla pregnancies and births. The mothers and fathers took care of each other and their new infants through it all, without doctors or midwives. Jane often watched, but didn't intrude too closely or disturb the new gorilla families. Her favorite part was to cradle and play with the little gorillas when their mothers would let her, which was quite often.

She was a 'natural' with infants and young gorillas, and all the new mothers loved her for the breaks Jane gave them from their constant feeding and care. Singing old English lullabies that her mother sang to her, in her sweet soprano voice, would cause even the fussiest gorilla infants to fall asleep in an instant. With the older juveniles, she played a lot of simple human games that the young gorillas enjoyed. All this was not lost on Tarzan, who admired her care. Jane vowed she could do all this too with Tarzan… someday. But they never talked about it.

One day she was very busy with three infants, and it was challenging. They were climbing all over her and pulling on her hair and blouse. Her father chanced by after a scientific observation, and chuckled at her babysitting efforts, "My goodness, Jane. It looks like you have your hands full today."

"They're no problem at all, Daddy," she smiled broadly, tickling one's nose, and peeling another off the top of her head, while keeping the third one from escaping her grasp.

The third one gave a really wet belch, and she shrugged off with a wry grin, and wiped up the mess on her sleeves with a big leaf, and giggled, "Oh my. Except when they _are_ a problem! Their mothers really needed a rest and I wasn't busy. So here I am: 'Jane Porter's Gorilla Nanny Service'."

The Professor and his daughter chuckled heartily, _"Good _one, Jane, I must say. Goodness. Someone needs you to draw _you_ doing this. Interspecies care-giving. Jane, it's _unheard_ of."

She blushed but was privately proud, "Oh Daddy, you _do_ go on…"

He got more serious, and held her one free hand for a moment, "Jane dear. You have no idea how proud I am of what you are doing here. All these magnificent creatures love you and trust you so much. When I… I see you with all their young ones…every day… I _know_ you'll make a wonderful mother, when it's your time."

Jane knew he didn't mean to pressure her, understood his sincere compliment, so she smiled, blushed, and gave him the answer quietly that he needed to hear, "Thank you Daddy. I certainly _hope_ so. There are so many here to help me be a good one," she observed as she struggled mightily with all three very active baby gorillas at once, "Hehe. Oh dear, unless I have _triplets_ with him."

They hugged and she ran off chasing one little gorilla who got loose. Archimedes knew it would only be a short time now, but he recalled that it was only a few days before she came to him completely devastated.

**…Three days before – outside the gorilla family nesting place…**

Jane ran to her father in private, completely in tears, "Daddy!"

"What's wrong, Jane? Did you two quarrel?" asked Archimedes with a worried tone.

"No Daddy, not at all. What is wrong, you ask? _I'm_ wrong. Tarzan wanted a new kind of tender moment and I just pushed him away. I am so sorry and ashamed. It was so sweet and loving… Daddy, I'm so _frightened_. I need him in_ every_ way my heart says to love him. Not just the daily companionship and friendship that is already so right and perfect. Oh, my goodness, Daddy, I can't believe I'm telling you this. I need him just as much in the ways _no one_ ever wants women to talk about. Every night I want him to hold me in his arms the way he and I know we _need_ to and want to. Yet I'm _so_ afraid that our society says that it is all somehow _wrong_ to think and _act_ that way. My heart _aches_ for him, knowing he thinks he's doing something wrong. Even the females wonder 'what's wrong with Jane?'"

She buried her head on his shoulders and sobbed.

Archimedes did his best to console and calm her, by saying, "Jane, you _know_ that you have my blessings, no matter _how_ you and Tarzan work things out. You'll be married as far as I am concerned, and I am your father. That's all that matters now. The strict rules of our society don't apply anymore, Jane. It's what's in your _heart_ that counts."

"I know Daddy. But_… I can't_," she pined sadly, her eyes looking dreadfully sad and bloodshot.

"I'll tell you why you _can,_ Jane. Let me tell you a secret," her father offered.

"Oh Daddy, it's not the right _time_ for that old game," she whimpered.

"Yes, dear, it is. It is _exactly_ the right time for that old game. Hear my secret: I fell in love with your wonderful mother very early in life when were only children, when things like that weren't _proper_. We were secretly affectionate for years, which wasn't proper either. We waited anxiously for the 'right' time to marry, as our parents wished. I proposed just as I was just starting on my Doctoral studies, when I got called to go to war in South Africa to fight the Zulus. Many able-bodied Englishmen were conscripted at every level of society. It upset her and my whole family terribly. By the way, I was quite a 'specimen' in my youth, according to your mother."

Jane composed herself long enough to giggle.

"We made a decision and we acted on it. We got married the day before I shipped out. We were married in the _Magistrate's_ office. _Not_ by a priest. Not in a big church. Not with any presents or a reception or a huge social gathering. My parents were very angry we didn't do the 'proper' thing by doing as the commoners did. But I didn't care, Jane. I knew I wanted her to inherit _everything_ I had - if anything should happen to me in that dreadful war. We only had one night before I left, and we gave each other every bit of love we had for each other, knowing that might just have to last a lifetime."

"Oh, goodness, Daddy. I never knew."

"Two years later I got back, we had every intention of a fancy wedding, but with my studies and all, and her parents' illnesses, and just living life in general, we never got around to it. We only renewed our vows with an abbot at a tiny chapel. Look at everything good that happened to us after that. It wasn't long before we had you, Jane."

She really giggled at that.

"Nothing our family ever did was 'proper' in the eyes of society, Jane dear. You don't have to either. What I am saying is, and forgive my repeating myself here - you have my _complete_ blessing for whatever manner you think you want to be married to each other. Forgive me for being blunt as I was in the back of that boat, but you _both_ want to be married, dear. And should be. No matter what the rules say. No matter what your mother and I taught you."

"All right Daddy. I will try."

She wiped her tears, hugged her father, and trotted off much happier, looking for Tarzan. It seemed to the Professor like the weight of the world lifted off Jane's shoulders.

And that gave him an idea.

….

At the same time, also in private, down by the pond, Tarzan was frustrated with himself and needed to talk to Terk and Tantor, "Guys. What am I doing _wrong?_ We're friends but she doesn't seem to _want_ to be my mate. I don't know how or what to do to be a _proper_ English gentlemen."

Terk tried to snap him out of his self-doubt, "Don't be a dope, Tarzan. Believe me, you're a _lot_ more than friends, ape-man. Of _course_ she wants to be your mate, and she sure _doesn't _want you to become a proper English gentlemen. Why do you think she stayed _here_, Tarzan? So that she could train you?"

Tantor snickered, but Tarzan was still very upset, "I suppose not. Well what else can I do? Should I be more aggressive? More assertive?"

Terk scolded and advised Tarzan, "_No!_ That's the _last_ thing you need to do. Clayton did that, and she disliked him_ completely_. Just listen to me, my friend. Jane is struggling with herself. Things have _really_ changed for her. If you were in England, trying to figure out all their strange new ways, would _you_ want to be her mate right away, if you didn't know how to behave _there?"_

"Well, no, Terk. Certainly not."

"It's the same for her here. Tarzan, every day you need to keep making sure she feels comfortable in the jungle here with us. She belongs here. And she wants to be here with us. With _you._ When she feels comfortable enough, you will know, and you'll be mates."

"You just keep being yourself," Tantor added.

_**…back to their present day…**_

On numerous nights while Tarzan and Jane read and talked, the males and females would mate. It was hard for both Tarzan and Jane not to notice the family members' open affection. Whenever their friends mated, he'd look at her invitingly without saying anything, but Jane would look away and blush, and they'd leave it at that, both too shy to discuss it further. One night Terk and her long time boyfriend Kirok were together, who'd decided that day to become lifetime mates. Jane and Terk were very good friends now, so when Terk was coupled with Kirok, she stared right at Jane and winked. That was a powerful unsaid message.

She kissed Tarzan good night, and rolled into his protective grasp for another night of comforting sleep with him. She wondered how she could have ever slept alone, after months of sleeping in his arms. But her mind was racing, having seen Terk, and remembering her still-fresh conversation with her father. She'd come here to 'be with Tarzan' because she loved him. It had been nearly four months. It was time to 'be' with Tarzan - not leave him stranded indefinitely somewhere in between friend and mate. Her father was right. The Victorian era was irrelevant in jungle, and despite her fears, she had to get over it.

_"__I didn't come here for simply a long holiday with Tarzan and his family_," she scolded herself, _"I came to commit my life to him. It's time that I actually did that."_


	4. Chapter 4 - Two Hearts, One Family

**Chapter 4 – Two Hearts, One Family (T for romance)**

The day the family moved again to a fresh nesting area, Tarzan and Jane constantly kissed, walked hand-in -hand and arm-in-arm everywhere, and were inseparable nearly the entire day. Everyone noticed, and let them alone. With a lingering hand hold, Tarzan very reluctantly left her for awhile to scout ahead from their family's newest nesting place, to assure that there were no predators in the area. He launched himself noiselessly into the trees to get a better overall view from above, especially to see if there were arboreal predators. Jane watched him until he disappeared, clutching the hand he just released to her chest. Terk mused to herself that you could cut the emotional attraction between them with Tarzan's knife.

Almost as soon as Tarzan left, Jane wanted to surprise him by making the nest for them for the first time. She needed help, so it was a perfect time for another 'girl talk' with Kala and Terk. While Jane constructed the nest, Terk and Kala instructed her. They had a delightful conversation in their language with Jane while she labored. Now that she knew their language pretty well, she learned all about how Tarzan was found and raised by Kala and befriended by Terk and Tantor. Jane got to tell them how she was raised. They didn't understand most of it, not having words for cities and homes, and she still made mistakes with the words, some of which were highly amusing to Terk, but their growing friendships were the only things that really mattered.

It was starting to be late, and they expected Tarzan to return any time, but the nest was done and Jane was pleased with her efforts, but worried.

"Kala, will Tarzan like this nest?" she asked anxiously.

"You did wonderfully, Jane," praised Tarzan's mother, soothing Jane's shoulder.

Terk was more blunt, "Yeah, girl, he's gonna love this. And _you_ in it."

Terk winked suggestively, and ribbed her gently.

Jane was confused, "It's just a nest. I don't understand."

"Don't you _know_, Jane? When the _girl_ makes the nest, it _means_ something," Terk grinned.

Jane's eyes grew wide, and she blushed heavily as the implications dawned on her, "Something… like… uh, hehe… Oh, goodness! _That_ something?

"Could there be any _other_ something?" Terk smirked.

She wrung her hands, "Oh dear…I had… I had no _idea._ I just wanted to do something _special_ for him."

Terk shook her head at her friend's naivete, "Well that you did, Jane. A hand-made nest by a girl is about as special as it _gets_ for a male."

"Are you really ready for this, dear?" asked Kala, "I could tell him it's not time yet. He will wait until you are ready."

Jane had already decided about what was going to happen tonight, "No, Kala, don't stop him. It's all right now. I… I _am_ ready. I _need_ to be ready. He's been so very patient. This is just an added surprise. But a nice one."

"Everything will be all right, Jane," Kala praised and hugged her.

"Tell me all about it in the morning! I know you're shy. I _promise_ I won't peek," teased Terk.

They left, and she sat with her legs folded under her next to the nest, waiting for his return. She was distracted in her anxious wait for him, and munched absent-mindedly on a few unlucky crickets that got too close to their nest, enjoying their shrimp-like flavor. But she wasn't really hungry, as she'd prepared dinner for him when he returned. She was intentionally wearing the outfit Tarzan liked best – her slitted red skirt and revealing white sleeveless bodice, and was barefoot as usual. This time though, she pulled the skirt far up her legs while still being modest, so that their shapeliness was fully exposed. He swung in from overhead on a vine, but stayed suspended above her and his eyes widened. He paused for a moment at this new, more revealing sight of Jane, and admired her legs and overall shape. He dropped silently to the ground right next to her.

"We'll be safe here tonight," he said suddenly, and startled her by his stealth, but she jumped up and kissed him long and deep. The little pecks were fun, but he loved kissing that way.

It was time for another surprise from Jane, as he eyed the new nest. He cocked his head to the side with a very pleased look as he often did and smiled, "Jane, you've been _busy!"_

"I hope I did it right, Tarzan," she stated nervously.

Jane held her breath as Tarzan tested the nest. He relaxed and stretched comfortably on his back, with his hands behind his head, and complimented Jane, "This feels _perfect_, Jane. I could not have done it better myself."

She blushed and said, "Thank you."

He reached for her, she reclined beside him, and he kissed her. She realized that she'd been talking so easily in Tarzan's gorilla family language, and didn't even notice she hadn't said a word of English all day.

Jane smiled and offered Tarzan a large coconut shell of bee larvae still in the honeycomb, so the larvae were covered with the wonderful taste of honey. Jane combined the dish with some coconut meat and wrapped everything in banana leaves. On the side was a sliced banana, covered with coconut milk thickened with crushed nuts. It was a very hearty meal.

Tarzan was fascinated by Jane's ability to combine jungle foods into what she called 'courses', like human meals, like he had tasted when he first met Jane and her father. Everything together was much better than anything separately. While they ate mostly what the family ate, sometimes she did 'something special' just for them.

_"Everything about today is special with Jane,"_ thought Tarzan.

But he said to her, "Jane, this is _delicious_. You made this yourself?"

She blushed a bit, proud of her effort, "I did. Thank you, Tarzan. You haven't eaten all day. I knew you'd be hungry. I didn't get stung once. I was careful with the hive, just like you showed me."

They fed each other, licking and nipping each other's fingers playfully. The few gorillas who were still awake were amused by their loveplay. Terk was intrigued by observing the behavioral differences in Jane and Tarzan's reactions. She smirked, feeling like today she was the anthropological scientist.

After dinner, they settled closely to each other as always, lit the lantern with the flint and steel, and started their normal nightly routine. A rising brilliant full moon enhanced the illumination. Tarzan thought her best drawing of the day was of the porcupine, especially how she captured his really annoyed look, when Jane insisted he sit still for his portrait. There was not an animal in the jungle would could say 'no' to Jane's charm, even the cranky ones.

Reading the book together started off like normal, until Jane got closer. She interlaced her bare legs with his, and Tarzan found it very hard to read together with the warmth and smoothness of her legs against him. She only smiled, noting his happiness, as they continued to read. Jane insisted in shaving her legs and arms as she did in England, though she used sharpened fresh water mussel shells to do it now, since her razor lost its sharpness weeks before. The gorillas thought that was a very curious human habit. Humans were strangely hairless enough without doing that, except for her long auburn hair, which everyone in the family envied. But Tarzan loved her doing that, knowing Jane said she wanted to 'stay pretty' for him, and Jane would let him watch once and awhile until she had to shave higher up, but then she always shooed him away. The other day he couldn't resist glancing back, and was astonished at her beauty, and it was like she meant for him to see her clad only in her scant undergarments. Unknown to Tarzan, she did.

Both were bathed by the lantern's dim light and moonlight, and they finished the last of a book called 'The Pickwick Papers'. Normally they would say goodnight, but Jane didn't seem like she wanted to, as she just looked up into his eyes expectantly. This emboldened Tarzan, who spoke in English, and asked a question he'd wanted to ask for some time, encouraged by the fact she had made the nest, "Jane, these books and the Bible we've read all talk about 'love'. Why are there so many kinds of love, but only one English word for it?"

He was worried that his question would stop the conversation. Topics like this always did. Instead, she sat up in their nest and looked directly at him. She folded her legs underneath as when she greeted him earlier, rearranged herself and her skit politely, but she continued to leave her shapely legs in full view. Deliberately. Tarzan sat up on his haunches. They were within inches of each other, face to face. The slight flicker of the lamplight and the intensity of the moonlight, filtered only by a few leaves of the lighter canopy highlighted her beauty. Her eyes sparkled at him, and she smiled broadly. This took his breath away.

He could see her blush even in the moonlight, but instead of being shy, she explained, "Well. Love is a lot of things, Tarzan. First there is love for things and powers greater than all of us in the universe, like we read in the Bible. Next, there is love for family members and best friends - you love your mother, your cousin Terk, and your friend Tantor."

"I _do_ love them. Are there other kinds of love?" he inquired, keeping total attention focused on Jane to keep her talking.

She felt self-conscious, and looked away for a moment. Tarzan knew that all too well when she got nervous with her stammers, but she looked into his eyes seriously. She felt really self-serving by what she needed to say next, but said it anyway, "Hehe, umm. Oh my. Well, Tarzan, there is love between a man and a woman who want to be together as husband and wife."

"Tell me about _that_ kind of love, Jane," he encouraged, crept closer to her in his stance, and gave her an intense look.

It melted her heart for him. As she said the words, she finally stopped being nervous. Both of them knew that what she said next was mostlly a confession by Jane of how she felt in addition to being a definition, "My mother explained _that_ kind of love is when you have feelings so great for another person that you want to give them everything you have all the time, want to make them as happy as you can, want to share every part your life with them more than anything or anyone else - giving up everything to be with them, and wanting to have a family together of your own."

He raised his hands gently to cup her face very gently into his powerful hands. He realized he finally had the English words and what they meant to go with how he had felt for a long time. Tarzan poured his heart and soul into every word he said, as he gazed deeply into her blue eyes and said emphatically, "Then, Jane Porter, I _love_ you."

She choked up with happiness, hearing the words for the first time from him, wanting to hear them, and knowing it was true, she responded, "I love you too, Tarzan."

They gathered each other into their arms and hugged and kissed.

With his captivating smile, he stroked her hair, and admitted, "Jane. I've felt like this for a _very_ long time. Tonight, you showed me the words. I could only show you how I felt every day."

"I can feel your love every day, Tarzan. I was the same way. I could only show you my love. I… I was too afraid to say the words."

"Afraid? Afraid of _me?" _he was shocked.

She took his hands in hers and held them tightly, "Oh dear, Tarzan, no, no, no. Not _ever._ I _love_ you too much to be afraid of you. You make me feel _safer_ than anything in the world with just a look. I was afraid of all the dangers and uncertainties that are ahead for us. I am _still_ afraid of not getting to be with you - things that might yet conspire against us to keep us apart. I was afraid of loving you - someone that my society might not approve of, or let me be with you the way I _want_ to."

Tarzan replied soothingly, "You will never have to be afraid again if we face it all together, Jane."

They hugged again, both in tremendous contentment at their admissions of love.

Wanting to seal the permanent bond with her that he sensed they both wanted, he had the courage to ask, "Do people mate, Jane?"

Tarzan knew about marriage from the books and pictures, but they never really talked about it, and danced around this subject for so long that he had to make absolutely sure that Jane wanted the same thing he did, and wanted it now. He was not going to make any mistakes by pressuring her. He'd waited. He could wait more.

She cleared her throat nervously, but stated clearly, "Yes, they do."

"What is the word for 'people mating'?"

"Marriage, Tarzan," she said while shaking, but it was anticipation, not trepidation.

"Does it last forever?" he increased the grip on her hands. He could feel them quiver.

"Yes it does, Tarzan. People marry for _life."_

Her pulse surged and her breathing became ragged, very anxious that he was going to ask 'the question'. Tarzan knew he had to take his chance, "I would love to be married to you, Jane."

"And I would love that too, Tarzan," she responded with a dreamy look.

"Will you marry me now, Jane?"

"Yes, Tarzan. Absolutely. Right now," she said as the last shred of self-doubt and fear left her.

Tears streamed down her cheeks while she smiled and laughed at the same time she was crying. She threw her arms around Tarzan and hugged him tightly. Women were so enigmatic to Tarzan, but he knew he couldn't live without 'his Jane' beside him.

He was worried, and asked, "You are crying, Jane. Are you not happy?"

Jane wiped her eyes while giggling, and stroked his forehead.

"Oh yes, Tarzan, yes, I am _deliriously _happy. You just told me you want to marry me. I want that so _much_," and she hugged and kissed him again just to assure him.

He smiled broadly, completely fascinated by Jane's emotions, but was also thoroughly confused, "Why are you crying then?"

"Sometimes women just do that. We get so happy we cry," she explained, trying to catch her breath, still laughing softly and crying simultaneously.

Her teary eyes gleamed at him, as she cradled his cheek with one hand, and ran her hand through his dreadlocks with the other. She couldn't keep her hands off him, ecstatic about his wonderful, heartfelt proposal. They touched foreheads, breathless for each other. Tarzan was so excited about her happiness and response to him. He couldn't believe this was really happening. For a few minutes they just adored each other, living the moment, hugging and kissing.

As if she wasn't excited enough, he couldn't wait to ask the next question, trying something else he had learned about marriage in the slide shows, "Tell me, Jane. Do people give gifts to each other to be married?"

"Yes, they do, Tarzan. Usually rings for their hands, that they wear their whole lives together."

"Like _these?_" Tarzan pulled them from a small pouch tied to his loincloth strap.

She gasped. They were matching wedding bands.

"How did you_ get_ these, Tarzan?"

"From my parents. I didn't think they needed their rings anymore. Their spirits are together forever now. Was this wrong?"

She took his hands in hers tenderly to assure him, "No, it wasn't. That is just fine. They would be very pleased. It's like a gift from them. Oh, Tarzan. This is _such_ a wonderful, thoughtful surprise!"

"Are you still happy, Jane?"

"Oh yes, Tarzan, yes I am. I could _never_ be happier."

She realized that he had been carrying those rings for this moment for months, so she kissed him longer and deeper than ever before. He felt physically excited as they broke the kiss.

"I want to give you this now, to marry you," and he offered her the ring.

"I accept," she agreed excitedly, extended her left hand to him, and she showed him where it went.

"I am now your wife, Tarzan," she smiled, and her eyes gleamed at him in the moonlight.

The ring was a perfect fit.

"It's so _beautiful_," she cooed at him.

She admired the ring. It glinted as she held it up in the full moonlight. Tarzan watched her every excited move. Getting married was obviously a very big deal for women. The slides taught him a lot, but this actual moment with her was even more amazing for him. It seemed like he was doing everything just right to make this special for both of them.

"And now, Tarzan I give this one to _you_. To be my husband."

He studied the ring on his hand, and smiled lovingly at Jane, a look she returned.

"So we are married now?" he asked happily.

For months, Jane had balked and hesitated, skipped and ignored or even hid some of the more detailed slides about marriage. She'd stammered, made excuses, remained shy, and tried to dodge and delay things to live up to the strict manner of 'the proper British way', but right here and right now was the right time and the right way. It was all very sweet, and Tarzan was so innocent of all the social 'norms' of her society, trying so hard to do things correctly. She would never forget the surprise of their rings. Deep in her heart she wanted this, and wanted it for a long time, but she just was not brave enough, even with an undeclared love that flowed so easily between them. Until now. She looked deeply into his eyes, clutching his hands tightly.

"Yes we are. We'll do something very special that married people do next time we get to the treehouse. There is something we need to read in the Bible - just for husbands and wives."

She swallowed really hard but stated with conviction, "Now we need to do something else Tarzan, my dear husband, to be married. Something else I was afraid of too."

"What is that?" asked Tarzan with anticipation.

"It's the final kind of love. Turn out the lamp, Tarzan."

Tarzan nearly knocked over the lamp in anticipation. As they gazed at each other in only the moonlight, she let her hair down gently and shook it all around her shoulders and down her back, and looked at him invitingly with her eyes half-closed and a slight smile. He'd seen her let her hair down a thousand times on a daily basis, but never like this. She guided his hands – that were shaking - to remove her outfit piece by piece until there was nothing left.

He could barely contain his elation at seeing all of her. She pulled off his loincloth, and smiled demurely as they admired each other, just sitting and holding hands in the moonlight. They leaned forward to embrace, and let go completely of all their pent up emotion and desire for each other. Jane nestled underneath Tarzan and guided them together, pulling him close to her, feeling his chiseled physique against her. He was truly amazed at her wonderful shape that was incredibly soft to his touch, and attractive in a way he never dreamed possible.

In her entire life she never thought her wedding night would be consummated under the stars and the moon in the midst of a gorilla nest with the most handsome man on the planet who just happened to be a wild ape man. What would her friends back home say? But she realized she had no friends, just social acquaintances. She was in love with her best friend and he was making love with her for the first time. She was ecstatic with how gentle he was, and how incredible it felt. They were both learning.

As they continued, he did ask tentatively, "Aren't we doing this wrong? This isn't the way the others…"

She stroked his neck and hair and interrupted, "No, Tarzan. _People_ like it better this way. We can keep kissing. And we can look at each other, and you can touch me more."

He found all that very compelling and the intensity of their passion grew. They made subdued happy noises so as to not wake the others. She would get used to the gorillas' innocent open ways of loving among their kind, since she was now the leader's mate, but not tonight. Tonight needed to be just them. When they had finished, they couldn't bear to let go, and went to sleep completely tangled up with each other.

Because the pair had seem particularly affectionate all day, the Professor suspected this would happen, so he quietly stayed awake, and discreetly listened to their marriage pledges to each other and the tender bonding that transpired between them. He was proud of Tarzan's wonderful ring exchange idea, but he looked away in their private moments that followed.

It was time. Archimedes knew he needed to act tomorrow.

Kala couldn't be happier that they finally decided to seal their pledge as mates. Parents always know what their children are doing. No matter how old they get. Kala and Archimedes exchanged smiles across the family nest, and slept well as their son and daughter shared their first married night.

Right next to Tarzan and Jane was the nest for Kirok and Terk. Despite her best efforts to keep her promise to her friend Jane, Terk was too curious, and did peek, amazed at everything that transpired between her two friends. Humans made a very big deal about the 'first mating', especially with those shiny things on their fingers, and was intrigued with the odd way - as shy Jane would say - they 'did that'. As Jane drifted off to sleep, she noticed that Terk was still awake, and winked at her. Terk was deeply moved by the tenderness of it all, and how much her human friends clearly loved each other.

Terk concentrated for a moment on everything the Professor had asked her and Kirok to do when this beautiful act finally happened between Jane and Tarzan, and happily snuggled closer to her snoring mate for a sound sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 - Traditions

**Author's note: **After several requests, I accelerated release of this chapter. Once again I really appreciate the amazing fan support of this 'more adult' Disney Tarzan and Jane sequel. I would especially like to thank my good friend Sueanoi, a friend from two different fan forums, for her help in the insect cuisine Tarzan, Jane, and the gorillas enjoy, as insects are a part of her daily diet too! Her undying support and enthusiasm spurs me on whenever I write a story no matter what the genre! :) We also introduce two tidbits of canon Tarzan from the original Burroughs classics here. You'll know it when you see it. ;) We also infer some new gorilla couples' behaviors, which has been recorded happening in the wild. I'm trying to keep this as accurate as possible for your added enjoyment.

**Chapter 5 – Traditions**

In the morning, Tarzan awoke with Jane's fully exposed form draped across him. He silently admired every feature of her wonderful silky smooth body, softly lighted by the breaking dawn. They greeted each other tenderly, still enjoying the first time feeling of skin against skin, kissed, and quietly dressed while the others awoke. While Tarzan went to gather some early breakfast for both of them, she proudly approached her father, who was waking, held her ringed finger out to him, and announced, "Look, Daddy, something _very special_ happened last night."

"Congratulations! I am so happy for you both. Your ring is so lovely, Jane," he smiled, and with a hug, kissed his daughter on the cheek. He could see that she was radiantly happy.

But then, he looked away, a bit embarrassed, "I am sorry, dear, but I actually already knew. Last night I overheard almost everything."

"It's fine, Daddy. There really are no secrets here. We have to get used to that. I know you didn't mean to intrude. I am glad that you know everything."

"I am so happy for you and Tarzan, dear. He's such a fine young man. Things are so different now, in a good way. You both handled it all so well. Your mother would have been very proud of you."

"Thank you Daddy," she whispered.

Archimedes held her hand, "Jane, dear. I have to ask. This is not your childhood dream of a big wedding in the cathedral. Are you disappointed?"

"Maybe a little, but now I wouldn't have had it any other way. I couldn't have had Tarzan if I did it differently," she observed, as she stared off into the distance dreamily, seeing him return from the jungle.

Tarzan came up alongside them, carrying some succulent fruits, wondering what the conversation had been about. The Professor welcomed him back to the nest, pumping his hand more than enthusiastically, "Ah! Tarzan. _There _you are, my boy! I do say - perfect timing. I am so _proud_ of both of you two getting married last night!"

"Thank you Professor. I love Jane. Thank you for staying so we could be married. You could have gone back to England."

"Precisely why we _couldn't_ go back to England, Tarzan. _Because_ of you and her, my dear boy."

Tarzan smiled at Archimedes, a man he greatly respected and admired. As much he loved Kala and Kerchak, it would have been nice to know his natural father as Jane knew hers.

Archimedes couldn't wait to tell them what was next, and chuckled excitedly about his own surprise to them, clapping his hands, "You both need to hear this. I wouldn't be a good father to the bride if I didn't have a proper wedding present for you both."

Jane clasped her hands together and gave him a gleeful 'little girl' look, "Oh Daddy. I can't wait. A secret wedding present! How lovely. What do you have for us?"

"I'm not telling you. This is another game of 'secrets' to play, like when you were a little girl."

"That always was one of my _favorite_ childhood games with you," remembering only a few days before, a much more serious game of secrets changed her heart completely.

"Well, Jane, this time I have a grown-up secret. Come down to the treehouse after noon. But not a_ minute_ before!"

"Oh, Daddy, you are _such_ a tease," she giggled. Jane was almost giddy. Tarzan was clueless but he played along. If Jane was happy and excited, he knew things were good.

Then the Professor spoke to Kala in her own tongue, "Please come with me, Kala. I have something special we both need to do for our children now that they are mates."

"I will glad to, Porter. Anything that involves our children, I want to help you with," she smiled at Porter, and then the young couple. She grasped Jane's and Tarzan's hands affectionately for a moment, and then departed. The pair could hear the happy banter of the Professor and Kala far down the trail, and were pleased their parents got along so well as friends themselves. At least until they heard their parents exchanging embarrassing stories of them both as children and laughing uproariously. The pair blushed at each other.

Kala was very impressed at how fast the Professor and Jane had learned their language. Humans were very smart, and she guessed these two were especially smart as 'scientists' in their society. For Archimedes, it was such a delight to actually directly communicate with these gentle creatures. Teaching Kala to say 'Archimedes' or 'Professor' would have been difficult, so he just taught her his last name.

…

The waiting for the present became an eternity for Jane and Tarzan, as he shared her anticipation. The entire family awakened to learn they were now mates, and they were inundated with congratulations while they were waiting to leave for the treehouse.

Terk was especially happy for them and teased them, "Congratulations, you two! Soooo, how are the two _lovebirds_ this morning? All 'happy' in their little _nest_ Jane made?"

Jane faked a scowl and crossed her arms in front of her, tapping her foot impatiently at Terk, "You broke your _promise_, gorilla girl. You _peeked!"_

Terk for once was the one completely flustered, "Umm, Jane… Tarzan… uh… it was like this... you humans do such _different_… uh, 'stuff'… It was so interesting, I couldn't stop _looking_… especially when you… uhh… you know. I'm really sorry…"

Terk looked genuinely upset, so Jane hugged her friend, kissed her on the cheek like a twin sister, and laughed, "Not to worry, Terk. It's all just _fine._ It's kind of hard to have privacy when there aren't any _drapes_ on the nests. Hehe. Thank you _so much_ for being such a good friend, Terk!"

But then she added in a whisper, with a hearty snicker and a raised eyebrow, "Perhaps Terk, we just may have _taught_ you and Kirok something_ new_ last night!"

Terk could not believe her ears, and guffawed at Jane, "Whoa! You are one _hot _Jungle Woman, Jane!"

Tarzan and Kirok just rolled their eyes at each other and sighed, both with the same thought, _"Females…"_

The rest of the family continued to greet Tarzan and Jane with well wishes for being newly bonded mates. The pair invited Terk and Kirok to join them for the special surprise at noon, but Kirok declined and said they should stay back and keep an eye on things while Tarzan and Jane were gone.

In a private moment out of earshot of Tarzan and Jane, Terk looked at her mate knowingly. Kirok followed Archimedes' instructions exactly. Terk whispered, "Tonight lover, as your reward, we'll try things the way _people_ do!" Kirok just smiled, not really understanding what Terk meant. But he later that night he would, much to his and Terk's delight.

All the way along the trail to the treehouse, the newlyweds were excited, and chatted constantly in Tarzan's language as she explained the 'secrets' game and talked about what couples get for wedding presents in her world. She wondered what her father could possibly have in store for them. They got there at the appointed time, but the professor wasn't done yet, so he stopped them short of the treehouse entrance.

He paced around in frustration and waived his arms at them to make them stop, "No, no, no! Don't come in yet. I'm not done with the surprise. Join hands, close your eyes, and don't open them until I say so," he scolded in gorilla speech.

Tarzan and Jane gladly held hands, not having to be told twice. They could hear a lot of banging, hammering, creaking, and other odd noises. The Professor was in a last minute frenzy of working on the surprise, until they heard a satisfied exhale.

Archimedes and Kala took them by their free hands and led them into the treehouse. Kala was enjoying this human game that was making Jane and Tarzan so excited. Porter was the way all humans should be, she decided.

"OK, open them now," he continued in Kala's language so she could play along.

And then they saw it.

Her elegant portable canopy bed had been erected and it filled much of the living space. The room was brimming with beautiful flowers, and it was clear that Kala had arranged them. The fragrance was incredible.

She hugged and kissed her father and Kala, "Oh Daddy, it's so _wonderful._ You built my bed! Kala, thank you for making this place look and smell so special."

Tarzan investigated the bed, looking at the pillows, and under the sheets, which fascinated him when he first saw it in her tent when she started to teach him how to read children's schoolbooks. He knew that a bed was softer than a nest could ever be. He guessed that Archimedes had intended a special night alone for his daughter and him, "Professor, we don't know how to thank you."

Jane squeezed his arm. Tarzan said 'we'.

"You are quite welcome, my boy. You two deserve something special."

"Jane? We will sleep here tonight?" he turned and asked with those piercing eyes.

Jane looked away for just a moment. Newly married, and even having been with him once already, she was still a bit shy to talk about their relations. It was one thing to joke around with Terk, but quite another matter to look at her husband's eyes and remain unaffected.

"Hehe, Umm, yes, Tarzan. Right here… in my… _our…_ bed," she nervously confirmed, but looked at him happily.

Tarzan thought she was cute when she got flustered. Archimedes tried to work past Tarzan's candid observations, "Ex… exactly, my boy. My present for you is a traditional English wedding night and a honeymoon."

"A honeymoon?"

Archimedes explained it as delicately as he could, "A time when a new husband and wife get private time together away from everyone else they love for a few days alone to have fun and get… acquainted."

"Acquainted?" Tarzan puzzled.

The old Professor could not figure out a way to explain this subtly. He had his own Victorian reticence at delicate subjects.

But Jane took Tarzan's hand in hers and her eyes sparkled at him, trying to be bravely candid about the subject, "It means: we get to make love to each other as many times as we want to with no one to bother us or watch."

The Professor and Tarzan both raised their eyebrows at her forthrightness.

Tarzan was very pleased, but swiftly realized he better change the subject, "Who will lead the family while we are gone?"

"Well that's the other surprise, Tarzan. Kala and I worked with Terk and Kirok, and for a few days, Kirok will make sure everyone is safe."

"I trust Kirok with my life. He will lead well. I like your 'secrets game' Professor. I like this 'honeymoon'."

Jane blushed but increased her grip on his hand.

Tarzan hugged Kala, "And Mother, I like how you planned this human game of secrets with the Professor."

"My pleasure dear. This was fun working with Porter to make you both happy," Kala said.

The Professor continued, "I have another surprise for both of you for your marriage. Something from your birth parents, Tarzan. This even surprised me. Forgive me, but I looked through their clothes chests."

"There is no apology needed, Professor."

He walked over to a trunk that they had not noticed before, and opened it. Inside on top were a white dress and a suit. It was his human mother's wedding dress and his father's formal tuxedo.

"Apparently your parents were on a journey from England to stay somewhere a very long time, so they took a lot with them."

He handed Tarzan a yellowed letter, with a wax seal, and an inscription that said 'Our Son', "Tarzan, this was inside the dress. You should probably read it."

With Jane's help he opened the old letter and they read it together.

_"Our beloved son,_

_I hope that you are alive and well to read this in person. Things are very difficult right now for us, having been shipwrecked on the coast, after a pirate attack. Your father worked so hard the past six months to provide us a safe home here in the trees. We fear for our safety and yours, and so we wrote this letter for you, in case we can never talk again. That is a shame, because it is otherwise a beautiful world here, and we have come to love this adopted home, knowing we have little hope of ever going back to England._

_We are hoping that someone has come to rescue you and save you from the many dangers of this untamed land, and raised you as their own, loving you as much as we do. You are too young to die alone, because of the crimes others committed in causing us to be marooned here._

_Everything we have is yours son, even if we are no longer alive to tell you this in person. We hope that you will have a wonderful, happy, and productive life, that you are loved by others, and that you will someday marry and have children of your own to love._

_I hope that you have found and chosen a beautiful woman to marry and live her life with you, and love you as we do. I brought my wedding dress with me so that I could have it with me at our new home in Bombay with your dear sweet father and always remember our fondest, first day of happiness together as husband and wife. Clearly, we never got there. If I am not here to meet her, tell her I love her too. I offer, as my bridal gift to her, my dress, if she doesn't have one of her own, to stand with you on the first day of your lives together._

_Please remember we loved you first. You may have a different name now, but we called you Jonathan._

_Love forever,_

_Mother and Father"_

Tarzan, for the first time Jane had ever witnessed, was crying, and he knelt and held his hands to his face. He was comforted by Jane, Kala, and Archimedes, who themselves cried at Tarzan's mother's poignant first and last letter to her only child.

Jane whispered, "Jonathan… that is such a fine, masculine name. But you are and always will be 'my Tarzan'."

He got up and stood tall, as he recovered from his grief, "Thank you Jane. It is like Clayton's name, right?"

"Somewhat. He was just 'John'. May I call you 'Jonathan' sometimes, Tarzan?" she asked affectionately.

"Yes Jane. It will be a special 'secret game' just for us."

"Yes, Jonathan. On days like this one," her eyes gleamed at him, and he agreed.

"Jane… I have something to ask you," Tarzan said tentatively.

"Anything for you, Jonathan," she assured him. Tarzan liked the sound of his human name coming from her sweet voice.

"Will you wear my mother's dress today, please?"

"Yes of course. I would love to, it is so beautiful. I am certain it will fit me."

"Professor, Jane said last night there were special words for married people in the Bible book."

"Yes, yes, Tarzan, there are a great many," he responded, respecting Tarzan's desire for his English name to only be shared between Jane and him.

"Would you read them to us? As long as it takes. I want to hear them all."

"Yes, dear boy, of course."

He reached for his father's suit next to his mother's gown and held it up before her.

He looked lovingly into her eyes, "Yesterday, Jane, we married _our_ way. Today, we marry the _English_ way."

Her eyes moistened, "Oh, Jonathan, that is so sweet."

Kala and Archimedes stood outside while Jane and Tarzan helped each other change from their everyday clothing into their wedding attire. For a few special moments, they were very quiet and shared a tender hug and kiss after they shed all of their regular clothes in preparation for donning their wedding attire, savoring the memory of their first time together last night. But they knew the right time would come later that day for being closer, and didn't want to keep their parents waiting long. Soon, Kala and Archimedes could hear the couple laugh and tease each other with all the trouble they were having with the buttons, lacings, zippers, bows, snaps and hooks, socks and hose, and shoes that were part of their wedding ensemble.

"How do people wear all of these clothes, Jane? _Especially_ women? You all have layers and layers," Tarzan joked, feeling really confined in the formalwear. It was stiffer than the outfit he wore to join Jane on the ship that ill-fated day months ago.

Jane explained with amusement, "It's a lot colder in England, people don't grow fur, and not everyone is as _handsome_ as you. We use clothes to hide a lot of faults."

"You, Jane, are beautiful no matter what you wear," Tarzan said, admiring her in the elegant, slightly yellowed, but otherwise well-preserved wedding dress. She gave him a shy but very pleased look.

Tarzan added through a private whisper, "Or _don't_ wear," which caused her to blush happily. He was enjoying his new ability to tease her about very personal matters, something that came with the familiarity of being married. The young pair admired themselves in their finery, holding each other.

"Are you ready for this, _Jonathan_?"

He beheld his bride, in white from head to toe, "Yes Jane. You are very pretty."

Jane blushed and called outside, "Kala and Daddy, we're ready. Come see us! We're _beautiful!"_

Kala and Archimedes were awed by the wedding dress, complete with a veil. It had an empire waist, accentuating her bustline. Tarzan looked very handsome in his father's formal tux. They stood hand in hand, and were anxious for the Professor to perform the special ceremony to complete their vows in the human way. Kala touched the soft fabrics carefully, and smiled at Jane.

She kidded her human daughter-in-law, "That's pretty fancy 'fur' you have, Jane, dear!"

Jane smiled her mother-in-law, spun around once in her dress for all to see her, and dared to call her by her new 'title', "I am glad you like it, Mother Kala."

"Just 'Mother', please, Jane."

Jane's eyes moistened happily, and hugged Tarzan's gorilla mother. Tarzan was very pleased, as was Archimedes. Like any normal human family, Tarzan and Jane created a new family joined together from two.

Kala and Archimedes exchanged pleasant looks and were moved with the elegance of the young couple. Tarzan and Jane stood holding hands while the old Professor read all the traditional verses. Kala positioned herself slightly off to the side, fascinated by the ceremony. Archimedes actually found, in the back of the Church of England Bible of Tarzan's parents, a set of ceremonies, including traditional wedding vows, which made it even more special. Acting as the preacher, the Professor's old Victorian conservative customs were satisfied, knowing they were truly married in the old ways, even though he fully accepted what happened in their private marriage commitments to each other last night. He couldn't help but remember fondly his own very simple ceremony much like this one so long ago with her mother and the priest.

Their 'kiss the bride' moment pleased everyone, and congratulations were exchanged. Kala and Archimedes were about to leave the young people alone, but Tarzan insisted they stay for a moment.

"We have a special place to go now," Tarzan requested, took Jane by the hand, and led everyone outside.

They all climbed down and crossed over the rope bridge, and the young couple knelt at the graves of his mother and father where thousands of wildflowers were blooming, covered with multi-colored butterflies.

He knelt, gently touched the ground on which they were buried, and spoke softly in English, "Mother and Father. This is Jane. She is my wife and my mate. I hope you are proud of her. This is Professor Archimedes Porter, Jane's father, and Kala, my gorilla mother, who raised and loved me as you did, Mother. Thank you for the rings, and the dress. Thank you for this special place that was your home, as it is ours too. Thank you _most_ for your love that brought me into this world."

Jane cried hard as she hugged Tarzan.

The foursome stood and said their goodbyes back at the treehouse after an early light dinner together.

The Professor advised them, "Children, we've done all we have the ability to do for you here. Now it is time to get to know each other as husband and wife, away from all of us for a few days. Come back when it 'feels right'. You do in fact have all the time in the world."

They hugged and said goodbye. Kala had a thousand questions of the Professor on the way back about human marriage ceremonies, the rings, and the special clothes. The Professor was delighted to explain, getting a lot of practice with the gorilla language through Kala. Never in his entire academic career did Archimedes dream about actually holding conversations with members of the species he had sought for so many years to study, much less become friends with the adopted ape mother of his son-in-law. This would turn anthropology, primatology, and zoology upside down if he ever was able to report his findings.

Jane and Tarzan remained in their wedding finery, taking in the events of the day in quietly. Oddly, both got a sad look, and they spoke to each other simultaneously.

"Jane…" "Tarzan…."

They both laughed nervously.

Tarzan offered, "I'll go first. Jane… are you happy? I mean, _really_ happy?"

She answered and tilted her head slightly to emphasize, "Of _course,_ Tarzan. This is our wedding day, the most _important_ day of our lives, so how can I _not_ be happy?"

That wasn't enough for Tarzan, "Well that's it. I _know_ from the slides what weddings are supposed to look like for the English. There's a big party in an even bigger building with lots of food, music and dancing, and many people and presents. Then I'm supposed to take you to a huge mansion to live in and be happy forever."

He looked down, ashamed, and sighed deeply, "I have nothing for you, Jane. _Nothing._ All I own is my loincloth and a knife. And these few borrowed things from my parents. Even our rings. Here we are in a party for only two."

He was despondent. She reached and raised his chin with her delicate white-gloved hand.

"Oh Tarzan," she said sympathetically, with her worried, sad, half-open eyes trying to sooth her husband's feelings of inadequacy.

She explained, _"Please_ don't be unhappy, my dear, wonderful husband. Those things are all just… _things._ It's not what's important. The food all gets spoiled and the champagne goes flat, the flowers all wilt, and all the glitter and gold is soon forgotten."

He looked her and smiled weakly, with the cheerful glint returning to his eyes.

_"__Look_ at me, Tarzan," she held both of his hands urgently and locked eyes with him very seriously, "The _bride_ is supposed to provide all of that. I've done _none_ of that for you. In my society's rules, it's _you_ who should be very upset with _me._ Tarzan…dearest Jonathan… I have everything…. _everything_ in life that you can _possibly_ give me. I _love_ my ring from you. I will never _ever_ take it off. I don't _need_ anything else. I _will_ be happy with you forever."

His infectious smile returned to his face.

She kept talking, "Besides, I don't like big crowds of people I don't really know. I love our 'party for two', Tarzan. I am happier here with you today and last night then I could _ever_ be in a big fancy mansion in England. And more than that, we live in the _biggest_ mansion of _all_, Tarzan!" she gestured all around her, "with a _million_ rooms that we can visit every day, each with the best view!"

"Each one with _outdoor_ plumbing," he dared to joke.

That got her to laugh again the way he loved, "Yes, Tarzan, _that_ too."

Their first domestic disagreement was over. They hugged tightly for a very long time, just drinking in the feel, the touch, and the heartbeat of the other. They looked at each other and kissed. They realized with great joy that they were really, truly, finally, and irrevocably married.

"Are you all right now, Tarzan?"

"I'm _more_ than all right Jane. I have you as my wife," Tarzan said romantically, causing her to blush.

Jane's eyes flashed as she got an idea, quickly grabbing her paper tablet and ordering him, "Quick, Tarzan, stand up. I _do_ have a wedding gift for you."

Whenever she got that tone in her voice, Tarzan knew he better do what she said and 'right now'. She got that look of determination in her eyes as she positioned Tarzan in a particular pose, gathered her tablet and pencils, and concentrated on her art, grimacing and biting her lip, even sticking her tongue out a bit. Tarzan tried to lean over to get a glimpse of her work in progress. She scolded him, wagging her finger at him, and gave him a cross glance, "No _looking!"_ and shooed him back into his pose.

Finally she was done, she grinned, and explained, "Tarzan, there is one tradition we can do. It's the 'wedding portrait'."

She turned her pad around, and Tarzan's eyes grew very wide. It was the two of them standing side by side in their wedding attire. It was so realistic that it looked like a photograph. She had perfectly captured her pretty smile and twinkle in her eyes and Tarzan's penetrating gaze that he inherited from his mother. The detailed artwork of their wedding attire was incredibly accurate. What impressed him even more was that behind his image was a depiction of their nest in the mountains, and behind her portrait was her canopy bed.

Tarzan was astonished, "Jane, I could _never_ get a better present from you. This needs a special place in _our home_."

She gasped at those words, knowing no matter where they would roam with their gorilla family, the treehouse would always be their 'special place.' He looked around the room and saw the one other picture hanging on the wall, a floral still life. He slipped their wedding portrait into the picture frame in front of the painting, and remounted the new portrait right next to the portrait of his mother and father and him as an infant. In his excitement, he completely missed the fact that the still life he covered had his birth mother's signature at the bottom of the painting.

He stood and admired the adjoining portraits of the generations, pointed proudly at both portraits, and said enthusiastically to Jane, "Family."

That sent her into happy tears again, and she smiled at her thoughtful husband. The rest of the day they spent quietly together, hardly separating, doing the things they enjoyed most at the treehouse, reading and watching slides. They ate the nice meal that Kala had gathered for them. They focused that night on viewing the slides she'd held back, in her long period of hesitancy, showing married couples doing fun things together. They danced slowly when they got to that slide, and she tried to hum and sing some of her favorite music while they danced with her sweet, melodious soprano voice. When it got dark, she erected the telescope on the porch that faced the ocean, to watch the heavens from the perfect vantage point.

"Jane, I like this honeymoon, and being alone with you. These are good traditions for married people."

"they are good because I get to spend all this with you Tarzan. I love you so."

"And I love you too, Jane."

She led him over to their bed, pulling her wedding dress sleeves off her shoulders, smiled dreamily and asked, "Help me with this, Tarzan."

Nestled together, they pulled the canopy bed curtain closed, sealing them inside their 'human nest'. The sheets were cool and soft for them, and felt comfortable as they snuggled underneath them, but not nearly as good as they felt entwined together, completely alone. As wonderful as their first night together was, this was better. The nearby jungle echoed with the sounds of their happiness together.


	6. Chapter 6 - Honeymoon Happiness

**Chapter 6 - Honeymoon Happiness**

In the morning, not being able to resist each other, they repeated the excitement of being together the night before. Afterward, they stood arm and arm on the balcony overlooking the vast ocean.

"Do you swim in England?" he asked.

Jane explained, "Our estate is far from the ocean, so we never got to the beach very often. But whenever we did, I really enjoyed it. Our northern seas are nothing like this one and a lot colder most of the time. That's a mighty big, blue ocean down there."

"Want to?" he suggested.

"Yes Tarzan, it would be fun."

He donned his loincloth and Jane found some loose-fitting, short, knee-length bloomers and a sleeveless bodice in her clothes chest stored at the treehouse to wear. Tarzan thought the outfit looked great on her.

On the way, Tarzan cut down a couple of avocado-shaped plant pods. Jane looked at him curiously, and he noted, "A special oil for our bodies, or the sun will burn us."

They made their way to the coast and found a secluded white sand beach. Then she got a mischievous idea to enjoy with Tarzan. The idea was prompted by a very pleasant, long buried memory of secretly swimming in her family estate's pond at age 10 with her American cousin, doing what he called 'skinny dipping'. That was when she also discovered boys were 'different'. They got caught after a week of fun at the pond and punished so severely by her mother and aunt that it ingrained into Jane her regimented pattern of strict Victorian style behaviors.

While it had been wrong then, everything was right about it now with her new husband. And even more fun. Tarzan was no mere boy, she grinned.

She removed her bodice and bloomers, smiled broadly, and explained to Tarzan's totally surprised expression, "I liked to swim like this when I was a little girl, but wasn't allowed to. Come swim with me now!"

She kicked her underclothes playfully into her husband's face, and ran to the water. They smelled delightfully of her. Tarzan did not expect normally modest Jane to ever do this. Ironically, he had often done with his friends at the watering hole when he was little too.

He was captivated by her beauty, frolicking free on the beach, giggling as she turned and jumped and danced, enticing and teasing him to join her on the sand and in the water with her 'come here' gestures. Her eyes flashed at him. Everything about her body moved so gracefully and bounced so wonderfully. She didn't have to ask him twice, leaving his loincloth on the sand beside her undergarments. He stopped her cavorting for a moment.

"We must protect ourselves, now, Jane. He broke open the vegetables, and he squeezed a clear thick liquid into his hands. They had the entertainment of each putting the oil on each other's bodies, each laughing from intentionally tickling each other. They laughed harder when both got a little more playful with certain parts of their anatomy, but this time it was Tarzan's turn to be shy. He stopped short of applying oil on two very prominent parts of Jane.

She assured him, while guiding his hands full of oil where they wanted to be, smiling and stating demurely, "You need to get _everything_, Tarzan. _Especially_ those! At least if you want to touch them again tonight. They would be very tender if they burned."

He grinned while she gently helped him apply the oil to her, and then they kissed deeply, with Jane pressing tightly against him while they were standing. It actually made it much easier for her to lavish the oil to one particularly sensitive area of his, which they shared a hearty chuckle about.

They swam for hours, splashing and dunking each other, jumping from the rocks, and trying to body surf, keeping themselves well-oiled for sun protection. At least that's what they told each other. Jane shrieked when Tarzan grabbed her suddenly and carried her around piggyback on top of his shoulders. It was great fun, at least until she put her hands over his eyes and they both fell headlong into the water together, laughing and sputtering.

But their playtime together was abruptly interrupted when later in the day she shrieked, "Sharks!"

They both saw the fins circling in the shallows.

_"__Not_ sharks," Tarzan tried to assure her.

"No Tarzan, no!" she shouted, still very upset.

Tarzan waded out deeper into the surf, with Jane holding his hand, and he started to chatter toward the fins in sounds she had never heard in her life - a series of high pitched clicks, and chitters, squeaks, and whistles. The fins rapidly approached and circled the pair. She held her breath, still thinking the worst.

A pair of sleek, grayish blue animals, with long, blunt snouts, and with their mouths curled up in a permanent smile and human-like eyes, raised their heads out of the water, and returned the clicks and whistles toward Tarzan.

Tarzan said to Jane and smiled confidently, "Dolphins. Friends."

He greeted the dolphins by rubbing their snouts affectionately, and they leaped, flipped and twirled.

She giggled and clasped her hands to her bosom in joyful shock at the dolphins and her husband interacting, "Tarzan. You can _talk_ to the dolphins?"

Tarzan joked, "Not as much as I'd like. I usually can't get them to shut up."

She doubled over in laughter.

The alpha male dolphin scoffed, "We _heard_ that, Tarzan."

"Watch it… _land-dweller_," the dolphin's mate quipped, and she squirted him playfully in the face.

He kept talking to them and several other dolphins from the pod leaped high in the air chattering incessantly.

Jane saw all the fun, "What did you say, and why did they get so excited?"

"I told them you and I have mated, and they are happy for us."

"How cute," she said gleefully clapping her hands together.

The alpha male looked directly at Tarzan and offered, "How about a ride for you and your brand new mate, Tarzan?"

Jane held her breath with anticipation on learning what was said so earnestly.

Tarzan smiled at Jane and asked, "Do you want to ride on them? It's a wedding present from the leader."

She didn't hesitate, "Oh yes, let's! Teach me to say to them: 'Thank you. I'd be delighted'."

He went through it carefully with her, and she repeated it exactly. She did a fantastic job of recreating the whistles and clicks of their tongue, because of her singing skills. The female mate of the alpha male squeaked happily at her language ability, nuzzled her, and offered Jane her fin and back to climb on. To Jane's nude body, the dolphin's skin felt sleek and warm, but was also rock hard muscle.

They mounted the dolphins and cruised around the inlet. As the dolphins sensed Jane's increasing ease, they sped up much faster, leaving a huge wake. They jumped high into the air with Tarzan and Jane. She shouted in delight. They steered the dolphins and chased each other across the waters. Realizing Tarzan and Jane could hold their breath well, they even dove underwater together at high speed. It was exhilarating. It was mate paired against mate, and the dolphins enjoyed the play as much as the humans did. Eventually, everyone was tired, and the exhausted dolphins dropped their human cargo at the near shore.

"Thank you," she said in their tongue to both.

Tarzan and the dolphins were very pleased, and they informed Tarzan, "She's _good_ for you Tarzan. She's like no animal in the jungle, nor _any_ human we have ever encountered on their ships or seaports. She is respectful of animal ways, unlike the others. May you have _many_ calves with her, Tarzan of the Jungle."

They turned to head out to sea, but Jane gestured emphatically for them not to, and said quickly, "Tell them to wait."

They understood her meaning. She crouched low and looked carefully into the water next to a big rock, and lunged underwater with both hands open. The dolphins and Tarzan looked at her, very confused. She came up with two fish she gripped by the gills. She smiled, and motioned for the dolphins to open their mouths. She tossed the tasty juvenile groupers at them.

The dolphin mates chomped down the treats, did gleeful high leaps, and took off to deep water with the rest of the pod. Tarzan was stunned.

"Where did you learn to do _that_, Jane?" asked a truly impressed Tarzan.

"From my father. Our big pond at our family's estate and the stream feeding it were stocked with fish. You heard he was a soldier. He never had boys. So he taught me some things about camping and survival, and we kept it a secret from my mother. She would have scolded me for doing 'unladylike' things. I am not nearly as helpless in the jungle as I seem, despite those first couple of days. I just had to get my bearings, and remember what Daddy taught me. I got rusty from too many frilly dresses and too many afternoon teas with the ladies."

They strolled along the beach with their arms around their waists, kicking shells at the sand crabs to send them scrambling, and leaving footprints together in the surf/sand line, noticing they were getting a little bit red from the sun. It was just enough, but was time to go back. They dressed.

As they hiked back through the foliage to the treehouse after dressing, "Tarzan, do you eat meat?"

"I like to but not often. My family doesn't really do that."

"Well people do. I especially like fish. I'm more used to my food to stay on a plate, not crawl _off_ the plate, Tarzan," she teased.

They both laughed.

"Let's go see what other surprises your parents' treehouse has for us," she gripped his hands and urged.

They looked in some of the corners of the treehouse and found a functional fishing pole his father had used. She was very pleased with that discovery, and smiled further upon finding a new set of flint and steel. She was ready to go back to the beach, but Tarzan calmed her excitement down.

"Let's hunt for fish tomorrow. I'm sleepy. Let's go to bed now, Jane," Tarzan requested, as he gave her a sly grin and faked a tired stretch, using that as an excuse to encircle her with his arms.

It was barely dusk.

Jane rolled her eyes, "No you're _not,"_ she grinned, "but we can go to bed anyway, Jonathan."

She tweaked his nose, and the pair proceeded to disappear into their own private world.


	7. Chapter 7 - Honeymoon Horror

**Authors Note: **For this part of the story, I pay tribute to another Disney classic in one short scene between Tarzan and Jane. See if you can find that moment.:) Hint: that movie has animals too. And Italian food.

**Chapter 7 - Honeymoon Horror**

The next day the newlyweds swam again, and Jane taught Tarzan how to build sand castles. He was more amused smashing them to bits than building them as she laughed. They also tried fishing sitting closely together on a rock outcropping that reached out into the surf. She caught a couple of good size halibut, and she tried to teach Tarzan to fish, but he didn't have the patience for it.

He had more fun eating the worms they'd dug up on their way to the beach than baiting the hook. He offered some worms to Jane, and she ate them right out of his hand, which pleased him greatly. She joked that it was almost like eating a German bloodwurst to her, but the worms were smaller, and sausages didn't wiggle.

She played with her food to amuse Tarzan, slurping up one worm loudly like a spaghetti noodle, causing both to chuckle. Her mother scolded her for doing that at one Italian restaurant long ago. That gave Tarzan an idea. He gave her a particularly long worm that she began to suck into her mouth again, but he bit the other end of it, and continued to share the worm with her slowly. Her eyes twinkled at him, playing the game. The worm was not really happy with this arrangement. Their lips approached each other very slowly as they consumed the wiggly creature. They met in the middle and shared a long, tender kiss. They reached for each other, and for awhile, fishing and swimming were forgotten completely, as the salt spray crashed around them on the cool, water-smoothed rock on which they lay together as one.

…

Near sundown, they were sitting on the beach cuddled together by a bonfire she'd started and taught Tarzan how make with flint and steel, having just finished the savory fish Jane had cooked for dinner, along with some crabs she'd steamed for them in their own shells. It had been a perfect day together.

Tarzan stood up, but looked around cautiously, and sniffed the air deeply.

He pulled his knife from its scabbard underneath the pile of clothes, "Stay still."

"What is it Tarzan?" she asked with great concern.

"Catch another fish, quickly, Jane," he urged.

"Fish don't just jump on the line, Tarzan, I need some time here," she complained.

"We don't have much time. Hurry, please," he warned gravely.

Out from the grassy beach scrub appeared a great cat. To Jane, it seemed to be a caracal, with its tufted ears. It was a big one. Its fangs and claws were bared. It approached them slowly, but got frighteningly close. Jane held her breath, not moving or making any noise for the sake of their safety. Tarzan stood between her and the huge feline with only a knife.

"Tarzan of the Apes," the female caracal growled in its own language.

"Naima, it is good to see you again," replied Tarzan tersely in the cat's language, but the grip on his knife tightened and his eyes narrowed.

"Does the woman speak in my words?" Naima inquired.

He answered carefully, "No, not yet. Only the language of humans and the words of my family. She will someday understand you; she is not like the others."

The cat spoke in gorilla speech that Jane could comprehend, "Then I will use the words of the Family of Kerchak so that she may hear, and _fear_ me. For her to learn my language is of no consequence. She will not survive that long."

The cat deliberately embarrassed Tarzan by calling his family by his gorilla father's name instead of hi. Jane was stunned hearing the caracal talk. Hearing the threat to Jane caused Tarzan's grip on his blade to become tighter and his other hand was balled up into a tight fist.

The caracal warned, "She does not _belong_ here Tarzan. She is one of _them._ Despite what you say of her differences."

"She is my _mate_. My family. You may not touch her. She is under my protection. We will not provoke you."

"You cannot protect her all the time Tarzan. If you let your guard down, we will see who belongs in this jungle, and who does not."

The big cat addressed Jane directly, "I smell your _fear_, mate of Tarzan, despite your brave look. It will paralyze you, and you will die."

Tarzan coached her in a whisper how to respond to the caracal, "Give her the fish, Jane. Tell her what is in your heart. She will sense lies. Do _not_ break her gaze."

Jane stood, took the still wriggling freshly-caught bass, and walked forward to the cat, past Tarzan's defense, despite her terror.

She laid the catch before the caracal, and bowed, but kept her eyes locked with the big cat. She was desperately trying to remember how her tiny house cats responded to her. This cat was not purring in anticipation of food.

Jane said solemnly, "I _respect_ you more than I fear you, Naima. I offer you my _friendship_: to know and honor your ways. I do not wish to quarrel with you. In my world, I had two cats as my friends as a child."

"Thank you for your gift, mate of Tarzan, but we _are_ not and _cannot_ be friends. I assure you. Those tiny cats are soft like you. They have forgotten the wild and are dependent on you meddling humans. Go back to your world before you die in this one. I accept your gift to me."

The cat came forward, and swallowed the fish in one bite, emphasizing the crunch of the fish's bones to intentionally intimidate Jane. She didn't let it bother her.

"Naima. I respect your opinion, but I will _not_ leave. Tarzan is my _mate_, and this is _my_ home now. I stand with him. I can protect myself better than you think."

Naima dismissed the fishing pole next to the fire, "With that tiny hook, you will have to do better than that to protect yourself. This is not your day to die, mate of Tarzan. But it will be someday."

"Someday we _all_ will die, great cat." Jane responded firmly.

Tarzan added, "Do not threaten her, Naima, or you may find today is _your_ day to die."

"I only warned her of the jungle's dangers, Tarzan. They are everywhere. Lurking."

Tarzan noted the cat's male mate higher above them in the rocks, partially hidden. The female caracal turned and disappeared back into the bush. Tarzan looked up at the hillside above with narrowed, serious eyes. Naima's mate, protecting her from ambush from behind, turned and vanished with a vicious snarl. This was a deadly pair, perhaps more so than Sabor was. They were cunning as well as strong, and they worked as a pair. Sabor had only attacked mindlessly alone.

With the cats gone, Jane rushed for her mate and collapsed in his arms, shaking and crying terribly, "Oh my goodness, Tarzan, I was so _frightened."_

He sheathed his knife and soothed her, "No one outside of the jungle has ever faced Naima as well as you, and lived. I am very, very proud of you, Jane. It is all right to be frightened."

Comforted, she wiped her tears, and she said with resolve, "I am hoping to not be frightened soon."

"How can _that_ be, Jane?"

She jutted her chin forward and her eyes narrowed in anger and resolve, a look Tarzan had never seen, and she said through gritted teeth, "Your father had another trunk, Tarzan. And it's very heavy. Let's go see what's in it."

They dressed and climbed back up the cliffs to the treehouse. Upon returning to the treehouse, they dragged out that trunk. Tarzan broke the lock with his knife hilt. A musty smell emanated from within. She looked inside and smiled. There were a lot of grisly, medieval-style weapons - spears, swords, pikes, and battle axes. They were largely ornamental from the family's heritage. But one item was not just for display. It was a hunting bow, and a quiver full of deadly looking, razor-sharp, metal-tipped arrows. She pulled them out.

"What is that?" asked Tarzan.

"This is a _hunting_ bow, dear. A _weapon_, perhaps more lethal than the gun. Let me show you."

Below the entrance to the treehouse, at Jane's direction, Tarzan lined up several very hard-shelled coconuts on a rock outcropping. She strung his father's bow, and loaded and nocked an arrow. She drew back, and released the arrow, but it missed, imbedding itself halfway through a thick root. The bow had the stiffest draw she had ever felt. Tarzan gasped. She shook her head, disappointed in herself, and said to Tarzan, "Sorry, Tarzan. I'm out of practice, and every bow is a little different."

Tarzan studied her intently. She loaded another arrow, but much more deliberately. It made a tensioning sound. She steadied the bow, held her breath, and set her stance. She drew back with a complete pull. She released the arrow with a resounding twang. It travelled lightning fast with a whizzing sound, and the hunting arrow sliced through two of the shells of the coconuts. They cracked open and started leaking their savory milk, which the pair quickly drank.

Tarzan sat down on his haunches in amazement, and Jane joined him sitting with her legs tucked under her skirt, as they shared the meat of the open coconuts. Jane explained that her dad had a family archery range in their estate near their horse stables and hunting hound kennel. He taught her how to use a bow, and eventually, she and her father bow-hunted foxes and deer together alone on their estate, also without her mother's knowledge. Gun shots and the hounds would have given their secret away. While it often seemed her aging father was often a bumbling, eccentric professor, he was still a proper English gentleman, and hunting with the other gentry was an important social event, and he wanted Jane to have his skills.

She gripped the bow with purpose, "From now on, I will go _nowhere _without this bow, Tarzan. I want to show that caracal I have sharp teeth _too_. _No one_ hurts our family, and I _can_ defend myself."

She tied the quiver around her waist and shouldered the bow. She looked formidable with her jaw set.

"I love you Jane," he smiled at her with a cocked eyebrow, "but remind me _never_ to anger you."

"You're the _smartest_ ape-man I ever met, Tarzan," she teased back.

"You've met _other_ ape-men?" he quickly shot back, playing with her words.

They laughed and kissed, and he stroked her shoulders in comfort. He continued to be amazed that this once seemingly helpless young woman from England was gaining confidence in the wild with him, using the skills her father had taught her as a child.

She was pretty proud of that herself.


	8. Chapt 8 - Surfing, Swinging, and Scares

**Author's Note:** Tarzan and Jane have taken us all around their jungle homeland so far. But the next place they go will start to seem familiar to all readers who have seen the movie. Thanks again to my friend Sueanoi for suggestions on their jungle cuisine.

**Chapter 8 – Surfing, Swinging, and Scares**

The next day, Tarzan and Jane hiked far away from the treehouse and beach, into the mountains framing the river gorge, on the side of the river he had not ventured before, because his family did not like to ford rivers. They spent a lot of time discussing how to handle the threat of the caracals. Holding her green skirt high, they watched for crocodiles as they crossed the knee deep water, but there were none.

They entered a sprawling expanse of tall grasslands that Tarzan had never encountered. While it was beautiful as the grasses wafted in the wind, this was not a good situation, as their line of sight was obscured by the height of the grass, and it suppressed smells and sound. They heard muffled noises in the grass. He pulled his knife and she loaded her bow. A day ago they would have run carefree into the grasslands. The caracals' threats were ruining their carefree honeymoon.

"Get behind me, Jane," he whispered in his gorilla tongue, not wishing to give away a tip they were human by speaking in English. The cats didn't understand human languages, but they knew what they sounded like.

"I will protect us from behind, Tarzan," she whispered back. They crouched low together, literally butt against butt to keep from getting separated, and ready to spring into action as they stealthily traversed the grasslands to the forest hundreds of yards away. Jane stepped on a branch. It crunched and she grimaced.

"Oh, no…" she whispered in chagrin.

They held their breath as the grass around them exploded in life leaping over and around them. They had flushed a large herd of antelope munching on the tasty grass. They stood up and relaxed, grateful to have not been gored or trampled, or that the antelope were the caracals, but were still on guard until they came upon on a great forest of vines with a labyrinth of moss-covered branches and huge tangled roots. One side of the forest overlooked a deep gorge and the other the grasslands they'd just traversed.

They walked to the edge of the precipice, holding hands. They beheld a gigantic two stage water fall that emptied into the meandering river below. The jungle-covered mountains rose up from the valley steeply on both sides. They could see the river all the way to its alluvial fan where it emptied into the ocean. Clayton's men had used the river to transport their hideous cages and snares to capture the family. But that was over now.

She squeezed his hand and was impressed with the view, "It's so beautiful Tarzan. There is _nothing_ like this in all of England."

Tarzan didn't mean to suppress her happiness, but needed to be more cautious, "But Jane, I am worried about us being alone. We should go home to the family. The caracals won't attack a large group. We can go on a honeymoon another time."

"Never mind them. We can protect ourselves. I am _not_ going to let a couple of nasty, overgrown kitty cats ruin our honeymoon."

"You are _incredible_, Jane."

She snickered, "Thank you, Tarzan. Tell my father; I'm not so sure he believes that."

They laughed and kissed, maybe a little too deeply.

She put her hand on his chest to break the kiss and to slow down their building joint passion, both out of breath, "Not so fast there ape-man, we have _work_ to do first."

"Work? What kind of work?" he puzzled.

She pointed at the vast snarl of vines and branches and roots in the forest around them and said, "Tarzan, this is the _perfect_ place to continue my training on vine swinging and branch surfing and skating. You never taught me how to branch surf yet. It's time to do that. I was pretty good on ice skates back home."

"Ice?" he asked.

"Water that is cold and solid. And very slippery. Like the moss," she explained.

"Impossible," Tarzan scoffed.

"No Tarzan, not where I lived," Jane emphasized.

They grabbed a vine, and with Jane wrapped tightly around Tarzan's waist like the time he took her to see the birds, they climbed to a higher level to a long wide branch that was encased in deep green, moist moss. They kissed with the remembrance of that first very close moment together that set everything else in motion between them.

They stood pressed together back to front against a giant tree trunk, and surveyed the paths through the maze. He steadied and balanced her, with his hands on her wide, sculptured hips. He was momentarily distracted touching her there. The last time he'd touched her hips from behind there wasn't a dress on them. He had a reaction, which she felt.

She turned and scolded him, but gave him an amused look, "Keep your eyes on the branch, not _me_, and _teach_ me, Tarzan. Good things come to those who _wait."_

He was actually a little embarrassed at his desire for her which now peaked so easily. They pushed off, but not very fast.

They skated along a very long set of interwoven small branches, which had many offshoots into complex twists and turns. While they held each other, she looked down intently at the pathways of the moss covered roots and branches. He was impressed with her rapid leg and foot movements, not knowing her skill at dancing, which matched his footwork very well through the early part of the maze. She slipped and stumbled on the branches a number of times, and he had to grab her by the waist or arm to pull her back upright to keep her on the branch. She grimaced after stubbing her toes, and at least once he had to stop to remove a really painful splinter from her foot, and he put a small antiseptic plant poultice on it.

Jane slowly, but surely, got the technique of branch surfing, and they increased their speed and extended their distance with each run. When they got far enough along, they discovered a huge tree branch that had grown somehow into a complete flat circle, followed not too far down the maze with another branch that arched around in a nearly completely vertical loop.

"This is like a roller coaster ride, Tarzan! I can't wait to do the whole thing at once."

He remembered the slides of the amusement parks, "But there is no car to ride in, Jane."

_"__We're_ the car, Tarzan!" she smiled at him and he realized what she was suggesting.

Upstream of the turn and loop combination, they both took a deep breath, "I'm set. How about you?"

"Here goes nothing!"

It was much harder than it appeared. The branch made a very tight, completely flat circle about 20 feet across, with a break at the end, requiring a transfer to a vine, and then a steep branch dive into the vertical loop, and it challenged her to keep her balance. She flew off the side of the circle branch and landed in the ferns twice. She got a really disgusted look each time. Even Tarzan had a hard time with this. He could see her look of determination that she was going to conquer this. But Tarzan suggested resting awhile before the third attempt.

They took a lunch break, munched on some fruits, and chased down and consumed a small flock of locusts, to restore their energy. They tasted and crunched like almonds, after they removed the bitter jumping legs. Even better were the sour tasting ant larvae that they discovered in a mound near the trees. They crunched and popped like fish roe, which she loved to eat back in England, but were sour rather than salty. Tarzan sliced open a vine to share for water, and it was cool and sweet.

While resting, they hiked to the end of the forest of vines, branches and roots. The cliff overlooked the glorious deep gorge, with the waterfall far behind them now. Growing from the front of cliff face there was an enormous branch, eight feet wide or more, that extended a hundred feet out over the gorge, and was at least two hundred feet above the river which snaked its way to the coast. They could look far across to the other side of the valley and just barely see their gorilla family's nest about three miles away. They could see even further from their perch on the gigantic branch.

"I _love_ this place, Tarzan. Let's practice until we can go the entire way. Together. Like a dance."

"Really? That's more than two miles."

"How am I _ever _going to learn these skills with you, if I don't do the whole thing the _whole_ way?"

Tarzan was learning the hard way to never argue with a determined Englishwoman. At least this one. Professor Porter and even Clayton warned him, but he smiled, not wanting it any other way with her.

"And I want to bring the others, Tarzan, to show them what I have learned to do with you. We need to have a family outing here. _All_ of us – just playing together. We need to celebrate our marriage with the whole family. A wedding reception in the jungle!"

"That will be fun, Jane."

Jane became more serious, placing her hand softly on his muscled chest, "There's another reason why I want to learn to skate and swing just like you. I want to _earn_ my place in your family. I _never_ want your family to think I am a burden, just because they might think I am a helpless human girl from a faraway place that doesn't belong here. You heard Naima."

"Naima is _badly_ mistaken, Jane. You will never be a burden to this family. You helped save them, especially my mother, by fighting against Clayton. They know you are different. They all love you. All of the animals in this jungle do. Just like _I_ do."

"Maybe it's time for that afternoon break now, Tarzan," she said sweetly, pushing him down into a soft mossy fork in a tree. She leaned over on top of him with a hug and pressed her lips against his.

When they had finished, they both felt invigorated, and ready to improve her vine swinging abilities. They decided to give branch surfing a rest for the day. She finished buttoning her green skirt and yellow blouse. Poised on a branch of the tree, they each pulled a vine toward them and gripped them tightly.

"Are you ready?" he asked, though he was, frankly, still breathless over her last advance. There appeared to Tarzan to be no limit to the number of ways Jane and he were able to love one another.

"I am, Tarzan. I was terrified at vine swinging at first. I love it now. That one moonlit night with you… Oh, Tarzan, I fell in love _so_ _hard_ for you that night, but I just couldn't tell you. I was too shy then."

"That was the best night of my life until our wedding day. I have loved you every day since that swing together. I couldn't figure out why you looked away from me, but now I know it was you just being shy."

"I'm not shy for you any more, Jonathan," she admitted quietly. They kissed tenderly as they pushed off.

Jane was doing extremely well, especially with transferring vines from one to the next so that she could swing forward indefinitely. She turned back to smile at Tarzan's approving face after having completed some very complex transfers on what they thought would be a long run.

Her long, flowing green skirt suddenly caught in a broken tree branch, ripping and jerking her around out of control and almost bringing her to a complete stop instantly from her high speed swing. It was too much stress for her vine.

It snapped and she fell, crashing through huge leaves and branches, breaking them. Jane screamed in pain, feeling her clothes rip as she descended. She hit the ground with a thud, blacking out instantly. Tarzan was helpless to catch her, but got to the jungle floor as fast as he could. He looked terrified, finding Jane's very still and bleeding body sprawled limply on the ground.

…

Not far off, unseen and unheard by both Tarzan and Jane, Naima and her mate turned to each other and she said, "Perhaps the jungle itself has already taken care of our problem."

They turned and disappeared into the bush.


	9. Chapter 9 - Dress for Success

**Chapter 9 - Dress for Success**

Tarzan was totally devastated seeing Jane's terrible fall, and it was everything he could to keep from panicking. He tried to remain focused on tending to her relentlessly for hours, stopping bleeding, dabbing wounds and bruises with herbal and plant-derived medicinal poultices, cooling her forehead with fresh vine water, constantly talking to her to keep a connection with her, and just holding her.

She was so still, and this frightened Tarzan more than anything he had faced in his entire life.

It was encouraging to Tarzan that her heart beat seemed strong, and her breathing was regular even though it was shallow. He could only take care of the surface wounds he found all over her. He agnonized and felt helpless about her possible internal wounds - bleeding that could not be stopped inside her body or her head no matter what he did. He didn't see any swelling or bruises that kept growing, but that didn't mean it wasn't happening. He'd lost too many jungle friends to think otherwise.

He dared not move her, lest he damage her more. He wept for 'his Jane' to recover. At one point he became so desperate that he cried out to the spirit who inspired all the brave men of the Bible he'd read about to save her. In the space of knowing Jane only six months, he could not bear to live the rest of his life without her beside him.

At about four hours into his vigil, while changing poultices and soothing her in his arms, to his great relief, she gasped, groaned, and stirred. He was very anxious for what needed to happen next.

As Jane gradually regained consciousness, she felt her head spin, and there was great pain in her side and head. Tarzan's face finally came into focus, with a gravely worried look, and he was applying a poultice to her bruised and cut side and head. He had to remove her blouse and undergarments to treat her many bumps, bruises, and cuts, but she noted he kept her covered modestly with the shreds of her clothing while he tended to her many hurt areas. He was so sweet and understanding. She was in pain everywhere, but felt like nothing was broken, though she could have severely bruised ribs.

"Jane?" he asked expectantly.

She reached weakly and wiped a tear from his eyes.

"I… I'm back, Tarzan. Don't be sad. The vine…I caught my dress on a branch. I heard it rip. There was a sudden stop. I heard a snap, and then I was falling. And… and… oh my… that is about it," she tried to remember.

He explained what happened to her, "Despite the branches and leaves slowing you down, you landed hard, and hit your head on a rock and hit the ground on your side near a stump."

She saw it. Hitting the ground less than a yard to the left and a huge stump with jagged splinters would have run her completely through. No wonder Tarzan was panicked.

"I will be all right," and she tried to sit up, but she groaned in more pain, and reclined again, "Uhh… no… I won't."

"Just rest for awhile and this healing poultice will help. And chew on this."

"I will, Tarzan. Thank you," and smiled at his loving care of her, shakily touching his hand.

The poultice did help, and he gave her analgesic bark to chew on. It tasted like... chalk. The throbbing pain in her head and sides was subsiding. The bark was like aspirin, the new pain killing medicine. Despite the bruises, scrapes, and pulled and strained muscles, it didn't feel like anything was wrong inside her, and eventually she could get up, with Tarzan's help, but was limping. Her yellow blouse was torn and ragged, and was unwearable. Her green skirt had completely ripped off and was hanging in the vines above them. She started to walk toward the treehouse in just her foundations, carrying her bow and arrow, blouse and ripped skirt that Tarzan got back for her, but she continued to limp. Despite her insistence to do it all herself, Tarzan didn't want any more damage to Jane, so he just scooped her up in his arms, and took her all the way to the treehouse that way.

"A girl could get _used_ to being carried everywhere, dear husband," she cooed at him, and kissed him. She felt better just being in his arms.

"'Tarzan's Carriage Service' at your call, ma'am!" he joked, remembering some of the scenes of horse-drawn taxis in the novels he'd read with her.

She giggled and hugged him tighter as he carried her to the treehouse. Her characteristic gentle laugh was such a great relief to him. He gently placed her in their soft bed to rest further, and sat down beside her in a chair to help her with anything she needed.

As she rested, Jane told Tarzan, "I... I had a dream... while I was...oh, dear... _out."_

"What about?" he asked, to keep her awake and talking.

"You and I were on an afternoon stroll in Hyde Park. I wore my yellow dress, with a parasol, and you wore a very dashing suit. We were holding hands and chatting with each other constantly, and the older couples smiled at us."

"It sounds very nice Jane."

"But then we were suddenly climbing the marble cliffs of Dover in a driving storm. We were drenched and everything was falling apart and my beautiful dress was ripping."

"You reached out your hand to me, and it suddenly felt all right, but I kept slipping. I was about to fall into the English Channel and rocks below."

"I _was_ really holding your hand and talking to you, Jane. It was desperate to keep us connected," said Tarzan fretfully.

"I thought so. I am so glad you did. I heard your voice even though I didn't understand all the words. I hung on to that. But then, you did something else."

"What else did I do? I was _helpless, _Jane_._ I could only dress your wounds."

"You said a _prayer_ for me, Jonathan."

"I what?"

"You called upon the spirit in the Bible."

"I _had_ to, Jane. That spirit proved he could do _anything._ I could not bear to loose you. Not after I just found you."

"That _saved_ me, Jonathan. _He_ saved me... Your prayer lifted me up, and now here I am with you again, " she caressed his face, and the adoration in her eyes penetrated him to his heart.

She kissed him softly, and they just held hands for some time, just holding the moment.

As she started to feel better, she asked anxiously,"When can we start swinging again?"

"Not right away. Maybe a few weeks," Tarzan shook his head negatively.

Jane gave her husband an unhappy look, "That is _far_ too long. Tarzan, you _know_ how I feel about this. It's like having an accident on a high wheeler. If you don't get up and get going again right away; you'll fear _ever_ riding again."

He shook his head, "You are such a brave woman. Rest a day or two and we can start again. We can just relax here in the treehouse and play on the beach until then. Who knows? I just might carry you to and from the beach for awhile."

She smiled at his fun offer, and sighed in healing relief from the fresh poultices. After nightfall and some food, she felt almost normal. She was ready to get up, and had a specific idea to prevent this accident from ever happening again.

"If I am going to be a vine swinger, this skirt _has_ to go," she stated with purpose.

"I would like that _very much_, Jane," Tarzan quipped.

"My dear husband, not _that_ way," she laughed as she rolled her eyes at him.

The husband and wife pillow talk banter was very fun, they both concluded. The better they understood each other's languages the more she realized how humorous Tarzan was.

She dug through his mother's household items trunk. She found several dark brown bolts of cloth. She found needles and thread in a box under the cloth.

She held them up toward Tarzan's family portrait, and smiled broadly, "I sure wish I had known you in person, Jonathan's mother. You are _my_ kind of woman."

"What is all this, Jane?" Tarzan inquired.

"Our new wardrobe. Take off your loincloth," she ordered.

For once, Tarzan blushed.

She sewed late into the night by lamplight, sending Tarzan to bed without her while she worked. When she was finally finished, she smiled with satisfaction over her seamstress skills, one of her favorite activities with her mother. She was still a little stiff and sore in places, but she wanted above all else to be with Tarzan. She blew out the lamp, dropped her own clothes where she stood, stepped out of them, and crept into their bed, waking her husband. She rubbed seductively up against him, kissed him hard, and said, "_This_ is for taking such good care of me today and being so patient waiting for me."

Then she proceeded to take his breath away again. Never in Tarzan's experience of seeing so many of his friends and other jungle animals mate, did their experiences compare to the way Jane made it so enjoyable, was so open to his advances, and approached him so often with her own desire to join in union with him. He responded in a way that was equally satisfying to her.

Tarzan understood that sexuality among humans was something fundamentally different than for any other animal. Humans clearly had intimate relations for pure enjoyment, and did it very often, and he loved being with her. Female animals, even the gorillas with their frequent year round sexuality, still mostly wanted relations with their mates to give them offspring. Jane taught Tarzan that making love was just another part of simply celebrating the enjoyment of their married lives together.

…

The next morning, Tarzan tried on his new loincloth. It was a lot softer, and frankly it fit better. He wondered how she knew how big to make it, and the better fitting shape, but realized why quickly, and smiled at his wife.

"Thank you Jane," he noted.

But he immediately forgot about his own new comfort.

Standing before him was a true vision.

Jane was wearing her own, more modest, dark brown two piece loincloth, with a very short skirt that only extended a little below the base of her bottom, framing that most desirable part of her. It was shorter in front than in back with slits up to the loincloth thong snugged to her hips, sewn purposefully to allow Tarzan to see her legs and hips clearly. Her bosom was covered in a loose, revealing top, and it hung open at the bottom hem, for her comfort and coolness, and for Tarzan to catch little glimpses of her curves. Everything else was exposed. He could see her wonderful thin waist and flat stomach revealed almost to her hips, her slender arms, and her long, well proportioned legs. It looked like a modern bikini dress. They had been nearly three weeks in the daily beach sun with the natural oil protection, and the sun had blessed her with an overall, wonderful dark tan almost as deep as Tarzan's. His view was only marred by her scrapes, bruises, and cuts that were healing well already.

His eyes and broad smile said it all.

"So… you _like _me in this?" she asked happily in gorilla speech, and modeled it for him like an English socialite.

He replied, "You truly _are_ the prettiest animal in the jungle, Jane!"

While he'd said that to her before, she still blushed with his adoring comment. He saw she had made a few extra sets of clothes for him and her to travel with easily and leave some here at the treehouse for the future. She had fashioned a much bigger loincloth for her father.

"Do you think he'll wear that?" asked Tarzan.

"I think so. It will be so much more comfortable than what he has now," she said.

She was more interested in the fun ahead of them, "And now Tarzan, there's a vine and branch roller coaster ride we need to conquer! I feel just fine now."

**…**

They went back to the vine and root forest, and they practiced more. She had so much more freedom in her new outfit, and experimented with a bold move.

"Tarzan, on the straightaway before the flat circle, there's a big arch on the top of the branch. I want to jump off and pirouette through the air, and I want you to catch me in the air before we land."

Tarzan was surprised, "You want me to do what? You're going to do a pir-ou-_which?"_

"Just watch what I do, and don't _drop _me, ape-man!" she grinned.

Perched on the branch together, they talked through the moves several times, and they knew what they had to do. She raced down the branches with Tarzan with complete freedom of movement in her new outfit. With her waist length long auburn hair flowing behind, her long shapely legs and arms rebalancing and repositioning constantly, she zoomed to the branch's high point. Tarzan was on the next branch over, having just accelerated her down her branch by whipping her arm forward while holding hands. She crouched low and launched herself into the air. She drew her arms around herself as if hugging herself, as she rotated multiple times with her ankles crossed. She was elegant, performing a classic ice skater's maneuver, but far more dangerous than being on any rink in England.

If Tarzan missed catching her, she'd fall into the gorge. She quickly spread out her legs and arms, stopping the spin. It looked as if she was flying through the air. Tarzan overtook her on his vine after leaping off his branch, grabbed her by the waist, and she drew herself into his strong embrace, as he swung both of them effortlessly on the vine. He pulled up to a fork in a tree, alighted gently, and they laughed in delight, talking excitedly. Tarzan praised Jane how beautiful she looked, and she complimented Tarzan for catching her around the waist and how effortlessly they coordinated their maneuver.

"That was _perfect_, Tarzan!" she exclaimed, as they hugged and kissed each other excitedly with their great achievement.

"I only wish I could see you_ really_ ice skate, Jane," Tarzan noted.

Jane blushed, but promised, "Take me to the high mountains with the white tops someday, Tarzan, and I will show you."

Jane's new outfit removed any physical encumberance the skirt provided. It was so much cooler to wear and she knew Tarzan loved how she looked in it. She matched him perfectly.

She quickly perfected her techniques of branch surfing, and without hesitation or further mishap they practiced vine swinging together. The pair was able to complete most of the run through the vine and branch maze another time or two until it was time to get back to the treehouse. They didn't dare be out after dark. The dangers of the caracals were still there, and the big cats thrived in the shadows of the night. They talked more about how to deal with the big cats in what they both believed would be some kind of final encounter. To the death.

There was a lot of laughter that came from the treehouse bed deep into the night, as they celebrated their successes on the vines and branches. Tarzan demonstrated, to Jane's delight, a couple of moves she never expected. Her ecstatic laughter told Tarzan how much she had enjoyed his surprises.


	10. Chapter 10 - May I Have this Dance?

**Author's note**: First, readers, thank you for the _incredible_ positive response to this more mature story of Disney's Tarzan and Jane's life after the beach kiss. I think you can all tell this is setting up for their pivotal swing through the vine/branch maze next to the waterfall. Second,this 'last day of the honeymoon' chapter was _not_ originally part of the story line, but thanks to an idea from TwilightSparkle3562, I was able to give them a tender final day of their twenty day honeymoon. This chapter has three scenes, the first two are retellings of two of my favorite movie scenes that could only happen with them being married and with Jane understanding the languages of the creatures in the jungle. The third scene was built on fellow Tarzan writer Twiight's great idea to have them do their private bedtime 'dancing game' together. So I added the music box and the other pieces of that scene around that idea. It is just a private look into their lives with pure Tarzan and Jane fluff, loveplay, and banter. In the end, we fans are merely insects on the wall watching them in the treehouse, which could actually be dangerous, since we all know Tarzan and Jane both _eat _insects! :) I hope you enjoy this bonus chapter.

**Chapter 10 – May I Have This Dance?**

The next day, it finally felt to both of them like it was time to get back to the family. She guessed it had been almost three weeks of play together. They were rested, and had indeed become much better acquainted.

Snuggled in each other's arms in their bed in a very lazy morning, Jane sighed sadly, "I suppose we should get back to the family, Tarzan."

"Yes, Jane. If we don't, Kirok is going to think _he_ can lead the family," Tarzan snickered.

"We haven't been gone _that_ long," she mused.

Reflecting on their time together, Tarzan asked, "In England, what do honeymooners do on their last day before returning to their normal lives?"

Jane observed in amusement, "Oh, let's see…. Well, they usually repeat the things they liked best during the honeymoon."

"So what do you want to do then?" Tarzan asked, playing with her center bang.

Jane thought wistfully, "I love swimming with you in our special way. Let's take a long walk seeing the animals and sights. Then I'll cook you a quiet dinner with several courses to just celebrate being a couple. We can gaze at the stars and end our day with…"

"I know all about _that_ part," he interrupted.

She giggled, "I certainly _hope_ so, my dear. If not, then you haven't been paying _enough_ attention to me."

He raised his eyebrow at her and smirked at that reply and asked, "I have a request also, Jane. I like learning about how you lived in England. Let's skip the star watching part. I'd rather dance tonight after dinner while you sing to me, like on our wedding day."

"Dancing? I _love_ dancing!" she exclaimed.

"I _know_ you do. But show me how people _really_ dance. Just like the slide of the couple."

"Very well, my dear husband. What else? You get to choose too," she offered.

"You know how much I like your yellow dress and your hair done up. That dress was the _first_ thing I saw you in… and almost the last... You were so beautiful the first time I saw you in it. Can you wear that tonight?"

She smiled at his compliment, clasped her hands anxiously, and was delighted he wanted her to 'dress up' for him, knowing this was for her too. She wanted to look like an English girl one last time before going back into the deep woods, "Yes, Tarzan. As long as you put on one of your father's suits. You are so _handsome_ in those."

"Of course Jane," he smiled.

She returned the smile and said, "Looks like we're all set, Tarzan. Like my American cousin always told me, "'Let's go! Time's a-wastin'!"

She yanked him out of their bed with both arms urgently. They dressed in their new jungle outfits quickly and greeted the day, rushing hand in hand to the beach. They were excited to do everything on their 'list'.

They spent the morning at the beach one final time. Their playtime in the waves had become their favorite activity. With their deep tans, they didn't need the protective oils anymore, but applied them anyway just for the fun loveplay. While they ran along the surf/sand line, Jane spun around in the shin-deep shallows, and showed off her completely tanned body to Tarzan, "_Look at me,_ Tarzan! All your medicines made me _pretty_ again. No more scratches or bruises."

It was hard to tell she ever had her awful fall in the forest, since the healing herbs and plants left barely a scar, and the sun was tanning her remaining discolorations.

Although Tarzan didn't need a reminder to look at his wife's body, he grinned, "Jane, you are _always_ pretty to me no matter what."

"Flattery _will_ get you everywhere, ape man," she snickered, rushed toward him, leaped, tackled him on his back, and planted a huge kiss on him in the cool soft sand and water. He was no more prepared for her flying tackle than he had been the first time.

While the water drained off the pair, tangled together from the tackle, Tarzan sat up on his elbows, while she propped her head on her forearms, and smiled at her mischievously, "Jane, I think we've been _here_ before."

She gave him a look of passion as she repositioned herself across his hips, and said softly, "But not like _this_, Jonathan."

He leaned back against the sand and the shallows and enthusiastically wrapped her into his arms with as deep a kiss as he could possibly give her. They'd indeed been here before in soaking wet clothing barely four months ago with that first exciting kiss, but this time there was nothing to hold them back. Swimming would have to wait.

…

After swimming, they spent the next part of their day just walking in the jungle observing the forest creatures and staring out into the ocean from the cliffs, simply enjoying each other's company arm in arm.

As they walked through the jungle, the green and yellow colors of a little friend flashed by Jane, and alighted on her shoulder. It was the female cape parrot she'd drawn and then seen her flock in the jungle tree canopy from above. Jane had learned some of the parrot's language, and how to squawk, tweet, and warble a number of words, thanks to Tarzan and face to face practice with the little parrot over the past few months.

"Greetings, Jane, mate of Tarzan."

"Hello Noni. I've missed you and our lessons," Jane chirped and the two females cheerfully nuzzled each other. Jane snatched a bug in mid-air and fed her friend.

"Come to the trees. You must see something new. Something _wonderful."_

Jane looked at Tarzan, and with his nodded assent, replied to Noni, "I can't wait. What is it?"

"It's a _surprise,"_ and the parrot took off and flew far above them.

Jane and Tarzan looked for the nearest vines. Jane insisted on climbing, but became exhausted about three-quarters of the way up to the highest point, so Tarzan took her the rest of the way as they had climbed before, with her embracing him around his torso as he took them both high into the trees. That had its effect on her the first time, at the very beginning of their lifetime love affair.

"Thank you Tarzan. Someday, dear, I will climb all the way with you," she promised.

"While I like carrying you, I know that you want to climb, and I will be very happy for you," encouraged Tarzan.

When they arrived at the top of the rainforest canopy, the limbs were alive with the huge parrot flock. But there was something very different about the flock this time. Surrounding Tarzan and Jane were dozens of delicate nests, and each had two to five nestlings, hungry for their parents' feedings. There was a cacophony of incredible sounds from the adults and hundreds of chicks. She understood only a fraction of the conversations between the birds and their hatchlings. Adults gave their chicks names with differentiated chirps for each one, something new to science of the time.

Noni called to Jane, "Over here, Jane."

Carefully Jane and Tarzan approached her nest, not disturbing the other parrots' nests and chicks. As Jane went along the branches, she congratulated all the mothers and their offspring, and ruffled the adults' top feathers, which she discovered before that they all liked. The birds all were impressed that other than Tarzan, only the human Jane had the ability to communicate with them.

Jane beheld Noni's nest of four, with their mouths open for food, with their mother standing watch over them. They were so newborn that they didn't even have any fuzz on them.

"Noni, they're so _beautiful._ You are such a _fine_ mother," Jane praised her little friend, patting her. She knew this was her first brood.

As she did the first time, Noni squawked happily, flew up and stood on Jane's head and looked at her human friend upside down, and got a little kiss and nuzzle from Jane.

Jane gave Noni's blind hatchlings a soft, sweet greeting in their language like their mother would. Interestingly, they responded to her voice, not really caring if it was Noni, her male mate, or Jane who fed them, as long as they got fed.

But as Jane looked around, there were a lot of babies but not much feeding going on by the adults.

Jane asked, "The babies all look hungry. There's no food. What's wrong?"

"We can't gather food. There are predators about. Cats… ," Noni lamented.

Jane and Tarzan looked at each other knowingly. Jane got an idea, and carefully crept to a rotted tree jutting up between the living trees, punched her fist through it, and reached deep inside the trunk. She pulled out a big handful of grubs, larvae, worms, and soft-shelled beetles, held out the handful for a grateful Noni and her mate to take them and start to prepare the soft food for their chicks. Jane started to rip away at the rotted tree's soft bark. The other birds looked at Jane anxiously.

Tarzan suddenly realized what Jane had in mind, and got up to help tear away several feet of the outer bark, exposing a wriggling mass of larvae, grubs, and other bugs perfect for parrot chick food. The stress on the old tree from this abuse was too much, and a huge twenty-foot long section of one of the sides of the tree split off and crashed to the jungle floor. The remaining part teemed with creatures for the parrots to eat.

With the crash, Tarzan and Jane saw that it nearly crushed the caracals hiding below. Startled at being discovered, they ran at full speed away from the trees into deep cover. They growled angrily as they ran. Tarzan and Jane hadn't seen that the big cats were stalking them, as well as scaring the parrots gathering food for their newborns.

Jane grinned, "I think we just solved three problems, Tarzan – one for us, one for our parrot friends, and another for the chicks".

"I have the smartest wife in the world," Tarzan praised.

They turned back to the huge open area of the dead tree trunk to see the entire parrot flock was grabbing the bugs from the inner part of the dead tree as fast as they could to feed their young. The dead tree was a mass frenzy of green and feathers. The pair hugged on the branch they were balanced on.

If a parrot could ever have a look of pride at what Jane and Tarzan had done to save the chicks and the flock, it showed as Noni vowed, "In all my life, Jane, you will _always_ be my friend."

She called out in happiness in honor of Jane's quick thinking, and all the other adults joined Noni in praise of Tarzan's mate. Jane teared up at their beautiful calls for her.

When it appeared the parent birds had gathered enough for their chicks, Jane reached for a handful of beetles and shared some to Tarzan. She joked, "Needs _salt,_ Tarzan."

"Beetles are pretty boring, but they will fill you up, my dear wife," Tarzan said with complete amazement with what he had just witnessed in her helping the birds. Jane was truly his soul mate in the jungle.

She smiled at Tarzan, blew him a kiss, and spoke to the new mother parrot, "Noni, we should leave you to tend your family now. I will never forget this moment. It really was wonderful, and I am happy I could share it with you. Take care of them. They are all so sweet. I want to see them again soon."

"Goodbye for now, Jane. As soon as they can fly we will visit you. I would like to see your and Tarzan's hatchlings someday as well. Please let that be soon."

The human pair both blushed and exchanged glances, but Jane promised, "I will call for you and your chicks on that happy day, Noni."

With goodbyes said, Jane turned and looked for the sturdiest long vine, grabbed it, and was ready to swing, "This is going to be a _great_ ride, Tarzan!"

Tarzan could tell there was no talking her out of this long distance swing, and he saw no fear in her. They started together and went more than three miles through the jungle, and continued to work their way lower with each vine transfer. They eventually alighted softly on the jungle floor, breathing heavily, very close to the treehouse for their next activity. Jane grinned from ear to ear in her achievement. Tarzan praised and her and hugged her tightly, "I think you've got it, Jane. You looked like you've done this for _years!"_

"Now, Tarzan, I can go _anywhere_ with you!"

…

Next they started to gather the ingredients for dinner. Tarzan chased down some crabs and picked the vegetables Jane requested. They caught some fish together, including one by Tarzan, who was very proud of himself, and brought them to the treehouse, where they roasted them in the early evening over an outdoor fire overlooking the sea cliffs.

As he finished the last bite of his grouper and a crab claw stew, with veggies and some adult ants to spice up the broth, Tarzan reflected, "I love my family's food, but I have to admit, Jane, that there is nothing better than having a grilled fish that _you_ caught and cooked. And all the other courses you fixed with it. 'English food' is great. Are you considered a good cook in England?"

He reached for a piece of honey-covered bee larvae comb, broke it and offered half to Jane. This had become their favorite jungle treat, despite the challenge of collecting it safely from a hive.

"Yes I am, Tarzan. Our servants taught me. I wanted to know how, even though Mother thought we as nobility were above such menial tasks. English cuisine together will always be a special time for us, Tarzan. Are you ready to dress up for our 'night on the town', husband dear?"

"Yes, I am."

Helping each other into their complicated attire, they looked resplendent: Tarzan in his suit with a silk cravat tie and shiny black shoes and spats; Jane in her beautiful yellow shin-length dress, with all the petticoats and bustle, her hose and button up shoes, and her hair done up. Tarzan admired the delicate lace ruffle that edged her dress.

Her eye shadow and eyeliner makeup was long since gone, but she had crushed some blue/purple berries she'd found in the jungle and dabbed her eyelids and eyelashes. They looked perfect in the mirror, and she knew he liked her with a little makeup. The dye from the berries was far more permanent than ordinary makeup, and she intended to keep applying it for him, even wearing her simple jungle garments. He played with the curled tendrils draping down from her hair and caressed the nape of her neck, exposed with her hair up. It sent happy chills up her spine with that simple tender touch.

She broke their embrace for a moment to dig deeply into one of his mother's chest for some accessories to go with that dress since her matching yellow parasol was now a baboon scepter, "Oh my goodness. Look what I found!"

She held up an intricate square box of the finest wood. It had a metal crank on the side.

"Open it, Tarzan," she said, and could not contain her excitement.

He carefully opened the top. There came from the box the most melodic metallic sound Tarzan had ever heard, with harmonies. It surprised him, and he nearly dropped it.

"What is this? Such pleasant sounds."

"It's a music box. With a wonderful old waltz. It's playing the music of the English, Tarzan."

He bowed to Jane with a smile, remembering the lines of courtship in one of the books, and offered her his arm, "I think I am supposed to ask, 'May I have this dance, madam'?"

She curtsied politely and responded, "Oh my, Tarzan. You are _such_ a fast learner. Yes, I would be _delighted,_ kind sir, to dance with you."

She placed her gloved hand on his shoulder, and offered her the other hand for him to guide her, and they danced in the treehouse to the music box 'concert'. There were several metallic discs in the trunk and they started to play them all, each with a separate set of dancing moves. She showed him how to do the steps for a waltz and Foxtrot and several other dances. Jane always dreamed of dancing in the strong arms of a handsome gentlemen, and Tarzan once again fulfilled her wishes.

They were holding each other closely as they glided about the treehouse floor in perfect synchronization, and Tarzan observed gently, "You are so beautiful to me, Jane. Just as you were when I first saw you."

She blushed, and asked, "Well, was I as beautiful in this dress even when I had a baboon army chasing me and drenched by the rain?"

He snickered, "Even then, Jane. Why do you think I _saved_ you?"

She giggled. They danced silently just holding each other for awhile, listening to the music as they circled, but Tarzan got curious, "Are you considered pretty in England? I've looked at all of the slides a lot, and I think you are the prettiest of all the pictures of women."

She raised her eyebrow and teased him, "_Excuse_ me, Mister ape man, sir, you aren't supposed to be _looking_ at other women now that you are married. Even _pretend_ ones."

"Oh, well, ah…" he flustered.

"Just _kidding_," and she kissed him on the nose and ruffled his dreadlocks, which he had drawn into a pony tail, colonial style like the Americans did.

"Well that's hard to answer, Tarzan, without sounding conceited. But I guess I _am_ considered pretty. I always thought my rear end was a little too big, though."

Without missing a beat, Tarzan moved his arms from the classic dance style to her bottom, and squeezed her like selecting a grapefruit, even through the layers and padding of the bustle. He got a whimsical pondering look on his face, "Well I certainly don't _think _so. This feels _juuust_ about right to me."

Giggling, she gave him a pretend annoyed look, "That is _not_ where those hands are supposed to be, _Mister_," but she thought she'd play the game further.

He shot right back, "Well, before tonight you never have given me _proper_ English dancing lessons. I don't know where to put my hands on my wife politely."

"Oh great, put the blame for your bad behavior on _me_, ape man?" she interjected with a raised eyebrow.

He just smiled sheepishly, waiting for her next move in this enjoyable game.

She decided to let him have some more fun, "It's all right. I should teach you better. Do you have any other questions about girls?"

"So what _other_ differences are there about you and English women?" He asked suggestively, following her open invitation.

She decided to play right into his plan, "Well Tarzan, I also tend to think my bosom is a little larger than normal, too."

Tarzan thought so too, but was very pleased about that. He started to move his hands to the obvious places, and she glared at him, "Don't you even _think_ of doing that! Did I _invite_ you to put your hands _there?"_

"Oh, so when I'm all dressed up _now_ like a gentlemen I need an invitation?" He asked slyly, but his hands quietly made it 'there' anyway, with no objection from her, and in fact, with her help.

"No, dear husband, you don't," she said softly, and she pressed closer together with him, burying her head in his chest in a tight hug, savoring his gentle touch, but pretending not to.

She forced a sigh in feigned upset, muttering her complaint as if addressing all of her fellow women everywhere in the world, "Ape _men_ and English_men_. They're all the same. _Men…_ and they only think about _one_ thing."

She looked up at Tarzan with a glint in her eyes and just shook her head at her husband as they laughed together.

"I am not sure I know _what_ I am going to do with you, Tarzan." she giggled in a fake upset tone, shaking her head.

"Love me?" he asked with puppy dog eyes.

"I can do that, Jonathan," giving him a look of total devotion.

They kept dancing and she put her head on his shoulders, closing her eyes contentedly, smiling as they just swayed in time to the music. She savored his tender touches so much. And Tarzan knew for a fact, with Jane in his arms, he was the luckiest man in the world.

Jane put on the last metal disc. It was a very up-tempo Irish jig. She was very excited, and showed him how to do Irish line dancing.

Fully dressed, even in the slightly cooler air of the evening, they were sweating profusely at the end of the energetic Irish dance, and she switched the discs back to the waltz music to calm things down, "It's _really_ warm in here Tarzan."

She fanned herself and Tarzan vigorously with a ceremonial fan she'd found.

"Yes, it is. Very," he agreed. Now would be a really good time to be back in their loincloths, he decided.

"I love my dress, but perhaps a little less of it might be better," she said, needing genuine relief from the heat, thinking as Tarzan had.

She removed her white, stiff starched high collar with its miniature tie that emphasized her long neck, and folded back the collar underneath, revealing her deep cleavage, which drew Tarzan's eyes. She let him look, and just smiled. She appreciated how much he loved her completely: heart, mind, soul, and body.

"Why is it Jane, when clothes hide things, it just makes me want them more?" he asked innocently.

"That's something you should probably ask an English gentleman, but I guess it's the temptation of 'hidden treasure', Tarzan," she gave in an honest answer.

He took off his tie, and said, "I'm 'hot' too," but he said it this time not so innocently.

"Yes you _are_, Tarzan," and they laughed together, enjoying his deliberate play on words. Even Terk would have been proud of Tarzan's line.

They gave tempting looks at each other, thinking exactly the same thing. They inadvertently invented a new private game. As each metal disc finished playing on the music box, they'd take one more thing off, laugh, and kiss. They'd change the disc, and repeat the next round of the game.

Tarzan did a mental count, and while dancing to one of the tunes he said, "Jane, you have _so_ many things to wear in layers. I'm going to run out of clothes _much_ sooner than you."

She looked at him seductively and winked, "And that's a _problem?_ From _my_ point of view, I rather _like_ that arrangement. _You,_ dear husband, better pace yourself if you don't want to be 'caught with your pants down'."

They laughed so hard that they had to start the music box over.

Soon they were down to their foundations, and not long after, less than that. Clothing surrounded them, strewn all about on the treehouse floor. As the last waltz finished, Tarzan silently picked up and cradled Jane in his arms, doused the oil lamp, and opened the bed canopy curtain. They gently lay down together, smiling fondly on their last night alone. They didn't sleep much at all on their final private night together.

…

Off in the distance, two sets of glowing eyes watched the dim lamp-lit shadows of the humans dancing in the treehouse.

"We could take them now. They are defenseless when they mate," Naima's mate suggested.

_"Patience_ my love. Give them another night of false peace. We will take them when they return to their family. We could get the old outland male, a few of his family, and have _plenty_ of fresh meat."

"You are _ever_ so clever, Naima. That's why I love you," he snickered.


	11. Chapter 11 - Homecoming

**Chapter 11 - Homecoming **

When the first rays of the morning sunlight flashed into their bed, they rose without delay, dressed, and secured the treehouse as best they could, storing the bed in its storage box for future getaway, so it would not deteriorate or get eaten by bugs. Tarzan rolled up the plank and rope bridge so only humans could go there again. Archimedes engineered that for them, and only a man with Tarzan's climbing skills would be able to actuate the release mechanism. The construction nearly disappeared into the tree's foliage. As a result, the entire treehouse structure was well-camouflaged until you were right on top of it.

With a long kiss before they left, Jane hugged Tarzan as tightly as she could, "Thank you for giving me the _best_ honeymoon a wife could ever want, Jonathan. This three weeks together would be the envy of _any_ English newlyweds."

Tarzan smiled broadly, and just said simply, "Thank you Jane, for showing me how _wonderful _life is being married to you."

They took their time returning to the family by swinging by vine and by hiking, stealing hugs and kisses from each other along the way, and noted the family had moved to a new nesting place they found easily by the trail clues Terk and Kirok had left for them. Upon their arrival, they had a joyous reunion with everyone.

"Well. Look what we have here. The two lovebirds _finally_ decided to come back to the family!" shouted Terk with a big grin and hugged them both fiercely.

They were inundated by well wishes and welcomes by all the family. It was a great feeling, and they embraced all of their family members.

Kirok admitted, "I'm sure glad _you're_ the leader, Tarzan. Being leader was _really _hard."

Tarzan praised Kirok, "I am sure you did well, my friend."

There was a chorus of appreciation for Kirok from all the family.

"See? What did I tell you Kirok?" grinned Tarzan.

"Just the same, I am very glad you are back."

Archimedes noticed immediately that Jane and Tarzan had left as two excited but uncertain starry-eyed lovers, and came back an intimately loving couple that moved and anticipated each other's thoughts and actions. The honeymoon did what it was supposed to do. Archimedes thought she looked lovely in her new handmade jungle outfit, despite how scant it was, and that she had such a dark tan from their hours on the sunny beach. Her auburn hair was even somewhat bleached. The pair matched each other beautifully. She was so much like her mother at that age, Archimedes noted in somewhat melancholy reflection.

She ran to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on his cheek, "Oh Daddy, it was _so_ wonderful. Thank you for _everything_ you did to give us the best honeymoon ever!"

"You're very welcome, Jane dear. You and Tarzan look like you were made for each other."

"Thank you Daddy," Jane blushed, knowing her outfit and clear signs of her full body tan were a surprise for him, but he put it to her as complimentary and graciously as he could. Her father was still trying to adapt to all of this too.

The entire family was intrigued by their wedding rings that glinted in the filtered jungle sun, and even more intrigued by the tradition that the rings would never come off their fingers. Most of the mated gorilla pairs wanted to put natural 'rings' on their ring fingers, made from sliced sections of bamboo or hollowed bone sections that Tarzan happily carved for them with his knife. Archimedes was fascinated how fast and how often gorillas emulated human behavior with only the slightest nudge of cultural influence.

Amidst all the attention around the newlyweds, Terk came over to them, amazed at Jane's new clothes and complimented her, "Wow, Jane. That's _quite_ the outfit you are _almost _wearing there. I'm gonna _definitely _call you 'Jungle Woman' from now on. Does Tarzan like it?"

"Oh yes, very much so, Terk. But he likes me _out _of it better," Jane admitted with a knowing smile.

Terk guffawed, "Hoo-eee! Girl, you are _smokin'_!"

The two females had a great laugh together, and Jane realized that she had no better human friend who was as fun and as honest as Terk. 'Civilized' English society could learn much from these simple creatures.

Tantor and his girl friend were grazing in the area and so they joined the family and offered their congratulations. They also had happy news to share as Tantor announced, "Tarzan, with all the old gang 'pairing up', Habika and I decided we'd be mates too!"

Habika and Tantor intertwined their trunks, nudged each other gently, and exchanged loving looks. Tarzan and Jane and Terk gave their gigantic friends a hearty hug of congratulations.

Habika teased Tantor as she explained to Tarzan and Jane, "Yeah, _someone_ had to make the sacrifice for female elephantkind and accept Tantor as a mate. He was getting all mopey-eyed over me anyway. I decided to 'take one for the herd'."

While everyone else laughed, Tantor was clueless, "What? _What?"_

"Join the club Habika. We _all_ have to 'hang tough' to be martyrs for these impossible males, Habika," Terk added.

Jane carried the teasing further still, "I _knew_ I liked you ladies when we first met. As a zoological scientist, I am fascinated to discover that males of _every_ species are inferior to 'us girls'!"

The three females laughed heartily at the expense of their mates, but gave them all loving looks during their bantering. Jane blew a kiss at Tarzan and winked.

The boys laughed politely along with their mates, but it dawned on Kirok, Tarzan, and Tantor that they were on the wrong end of a losing battle and Tantor realized, "Guess there is no hope for us _ever_ again, guys. Just whose idea was this to _get_ a mate, anyway?"

All eyes were on Tarzan, but he defended himself, "E_xcuse me_, but Kirok and Terk mated _first_, thank you. And besides, at least we aren't like praying mantis males. The females bite off the _heads_ of _their_ mates, especially when they…"

"Hmm. Don't give us any ideas, guys!" interrupted Jane, overhearing the boys trying to second-guess their way out of their irreversible predicaments as mates.

"Hey!" complained Tarzan in jest.

That night, after a much celebration with the family, and lots of story-telling, including the drama of the caracals and the branch maze accident, Jane and Tarzan settled into their freshly made nest that Jane expertly made for them.

"This may be your best nest yet, Jane," he praised her, and she blushed happily.

"I've only made _two_, Tarzan," she scoffed.

"So who's counting?" he shrugged with a grin.

"I believe it is the _same_ ape man who ran out of clothes _first _last night," she chuckled, grasping a certain area of his loincloth for emphasis.

Tarzan just gave his tease of a wife an eye roll, but couldn't help blushing deeply. Jane's affectionate wit was so entertaining.

They skipped reading, and she hadn't drawn anything since the wedding portrait, so they really just thought about sleeping, reunited happily with the family. Kala and Archimedes were already asleep. As the newlyweds relaxed and snuggled close, they suddenly felt nearly a dozen, innocent, curious stares of all the mated adult pairs and the young adults considering becoming mates. They were all smiling expectantly at Tarzan and Jane.

"Uhh… Tarzan?" Jane asked, feeling oddly like a paramecium being viewed under a microscope in front of a class of behavioral biologists.

Tarzan realized what was going on, and actually felt uncomfortable himself, and explained in a whisper, "Umm… Jane… It's a… how do I explain this… a _custom_. No…that's not right. Your father would call it a 'behavior'. They want to see the newly mated leaders of the family… uhh… _mating _for the first time so they know it is true_. _Now I understand why the English like their privacy at home. Should we tell them 'no'?"

This was one of those moments Jane knew she'd face upon their return: the delicate balance between retaining her humanity – with some shred of human privacy - and yet be completely a member of Tarzan's gorilla family as his mate as well as his wife. In their numerous times together learning about the culture of the English, Tarzan understood that now, also. This is what 'two worlds, one family' was all about. Jane made the willing choice for Tarzan.

She smiled demurely at him and gave him a soothing caress on his cheek, "_Please _don't worry, dear. It's all _right_. _This_ is our home, and we honor _all_ the family customs at home. No matter _what._ They are all our family. Before meeting me, you didn't know human ways were very different from gorilla ways, and what might be 'normal' for gorillas isn't normal for humans."

"Thank you Jane, for being so understanding," said a relieved Tarzan.

"Besides, after you kiss me, it's going to be like we are the _only_ married people here anyway. You _know_ what your kisses do to me."

That sweet, half-lidded, dreamy-eyed look with her contented smile that always melted his heart flashed immediately across Tarzan's mind.

"But Jane, we _are _the only married _people_ here," he smirked and winked.

She giggled as she patted his chest, "Life sure is going to be a _lot _of fun with you, Jonathan.

As they began, in the adjoining nest, Terk whispered to get her attention, "Psst. _Jane._ No. Not _that_ way. They all want to see the '_people_ way'."

Hearing that revelation, Jane interrupted their lovemaking momentarily. She pushed herself up to kneel from being on her hands and knees. Tarzan also knelt close behind her, waiting patiently with his arms still encircling her waist at her insistence. Jane caught her breath, soothed Tarzan's interlaced fingers around her waist, and narrowed her eyes at her friend Terk.

Jane asked in a somewhat accusatory tone, "Soo… _tell_ me, Terk. Just _exactly…_ how do they _all_ know about the 'people way'? Hmm?"

Terk got a very guilty look on her faced, and fumbled an explanation, "Um. Ah. Well, Jane. It's like this… Kirok and I have been doing the 'people way' since I saw you that first night."

If gorillas could blush, Terk would have.

Tarzan and Jane exploded in laughter. When they'd recovered, wiping their eyes, Tarzan shot a mock disdainful glance at Kirok, and his gorilla friend just got an embarrassed, nervous smile on his face, and shrugged his shoulders at Tarzan, "Terk_ made _me do the 'people way', Tarzan."

"Uh-huh, Kirok. I _know_ better," retorted Tarzan, and both couples had a good chuckle.

Tarzan whispered to Jane with a sly grin, "Before we start again, should I ask Terk and Kirok _which_ 'people way' they want to see?"

Jane's eyes and mouth flew open, she quickly bit her lip to suppress an outright guffaw, poked Tarzan's nose, and quietly scolded him, but with a very broad, pleased grin, "Tarzan! Don't _complicate_ things."

But she added with a wink, "Besides, they will _all_ find out soon enough…"

"I _like_ that thought, my dear Jane," Tarzan observed wistfully in anticipation.

Jane joked, giving him an affectionate look, and shook her head, "If only Darwin could be here, Tarzan. Tonight we'd make him rewrite his book."

"Who's Darwin?" puzzled Tarzan.

"One of Daddy's old college professors. We'll discuss _that_ book tomorrow night, dear. Oh, the things we do for love!" she smirked, she pressed her lips against Tarzan's with considerable urgency, and pulled him down to her as she lay on her back against the soft nest.

Tarzan knew, in spite of her brave words, Jane was still a bit nervous about this very public coupling. It was one thing for her best female gorilla friend to 'peek' during their wedding night, but quite another to have all those eyes of the rest of the adults in the family upon them. So he whispered to reassure her between breathless kisses, "Close your eyes and pretend we're back in our canopy bed, and everything will be all right."

"It'll be fine Tarzan. Let's just go_ visit_ our bed on our six month anniversary," she winked.

"How about the _three_ month anniversary instead?" he responded.

"I like that offer even _better!_ I love you, Jonathan."

"'Love you too, Jane."

They didn't hold back anything from their amazed, wide-eyed family. In slack-jawed astonishment, Terk realized this couple had come a long way from the tentative steps of their first night together.

After that night of discovery, all the mated gorilla pairs in the family never went back to their traditional means of intimacy, and the three young gorilla couples who were thinking about being mates consummated their commitment to each other that very night.


	12. Chapter 12 - Confrontation

**Chapter 12 - Confrontation**

In the time that followed, the family inadvertently noticed Jane and Tarzan without their new loincloths fairly often, as after that night, any remaining issues about privacy vanished, and the easy openness continued to grow between Tarzan and Jane. She was always filled with an inner beauty that looked so natural, as a perfect physical match to Tarzan. For awhile, it was still a little disconcerting for Archimedes to see that much of his daughter and son-in-law, but she insisted it was all right, and soon he accepted it as natural as anything else the family experienced.

They had all simply become a gorilla family living ordinary lives in the wild.

Archimedes was a little reluctant to wear his loincloth at first, preferring his 'people clothing', but not because of privacy. He knew that he was out of shape, and didn't want to embarrass the young couple, but both Tarzan and Jane made him feel comfortable about his loincloth, and wearing it did make him feel completely part of the family. Kala and the other apes were very complimentary of how he looked. Ironically, he was actually closer to their size and body type as an elderly man anyway. Everyone treated him with high respect like an elderly silverback gorilla.

Archimedes and Kala spent a lot of time together as the parents of the family's leader and spouse. Each appreciated their respective strengths: he was so smart and she was very caring and knowledgeable about the family. Their friendship grew very strong, which warmed Tarzan's and Jane's hearts. With each's spouse gone forever, their friendship filled an empty spot in their hearts for companionship. They started sleeping next to each other in adjoining nests wherever the family migrated, and Tarzan and Jane thought it was endearing.

Archimedes was fascinated by the vine and mossy branch and root forest across the river that the couple had found and relocated the family nest for awhile. He loved Jane's idea of celebrating their jungle wedding reception here. The view of the gorge was as magnificent as they had described. Tarzan and Jane and their friends practiced almost every day for their official wedding reception celebration run. He was amazed at the choreography of Tarzan's and Jane's 'dance in the trees'. One day he made Jane blush, joking with Tarzan and Kala that all those years of expensive ballet, classic dance, and ice skating lessons had finally paid off.

Tarzan taught Archimedes to swing on the vines. It was exhilarating for the old Professor, and he was getting more fit with the constant exercise.

Every day, Jane continued her communion with nature in her full transformation to life in the jungle, much to Tarzan's admiration. Jane loved her simple and joyful life with Tarzan and everything about it. Her favorite activity was learning to talk with nearly every jungle animal, not just observing them. She became more adventurous with the nutricious but unorthodox food available in the jungle and combined it with more traditional foods, much to Tarzan's satisfaction. Her friendships with the gorillas, especially the females, strengthened, and caring for her friends' offspring occupied much of her free time. The gorillas were eager to try many simple human tasks and habits. Her relation and devotion to Tarzan became ever deeper with each passing day, and he to her.

One early morning it was raining steadily, as it had been all night, and everyone slept through it undisturbed by the downpour. She rose silently, closed her eyes, smiled as she put her face upward into the gentle warm rain and slicked back her long hair. She noticed a small waterfall had formed, pouring down from a fork in one of the trees. Without a second thought, she dropped her simple two piece jungle outfit where she stood in their nest, next to a still-sleeping Tarzan, and quickly walked through the rain into the invigorating stream of water. In the waterfall and splashing mists of the storm, her unclad figure resembled a beautiful Michelangelo marble statue.

She gathered and broke open several soapberry pods from a nearby bush and shampooed her hair and cleansed herself. Tarzan noticed her missing from the nest, and quickly joined her in the same manner and they had a lingering embrace in the rain-induced waterfall, enjoying the rain fall on their bodies. He reveled in her touch as she washed his hair and body, focusing her attention in some places. With the pair smiling lovingly at each other, they leaned against a soft moss-covered tree trunk behind them in the midst of the soothing waterfall and pressed against each other. Jane beamed a smile into her husband's eyes and wrapped herself around Tarzan and he supported her. The rain got harder, obscuring them from view, joined together.

With only a brief pleased glance at them for their happiness as he went on his normal early morning hike to gather food for the family, the old Professor reflected that there were truly no secrets in the family anymore. Both of them were as natural in their behaviors as any of the gorillas and any other jungle animal. This grand experiment of observing the gorillas had been vastly more successful than Archimedes had ever anticipated, but it happened much differently than he or Jane ever expected. Neither Jane nor Archimedes had ever considered actually becoming living, active gorilla family members behaving exactly as they all did. Archimedes chuckled that if they ever reported their results that they'd either get the Nobel Biology Prize or be ridiculed out of the profession by their fellow scientists.

Everything seemed to operate on a rhythm for the family. But one day the jungle was utterly silent. Tarzan and Jane had told the family of the caracal threats weeks ago and why she always carried the bow – a 'stick with a bite' as she had translated for them. The couple was wary as the family travelled, scanning the canopy and deep bush for the fierce predators. They armed themselves. Archimedes was proud of what he had taught her, never expecting that those archery skills at the estate would now be needed for their very survival. He never thought that an adult Jane, having learned to hunt with him as a girl and young teen for relatively harmless foxes and deer, would have to take down a full grown caracal, a cat that made its European lynx cousins look small and tame.

As Tarzan and Jane stepped carefully along the trail looking for some kind of warning signs, a roaring beige blur leaped out of the bush and upended Tarzan, biting and clawing at him. It was everything Tarzan could do to keep from being gutted or bitten. The gorillas screamed, scattered, and hid, with Kirok guarding their escape.

"Tarzan?" Kirok yelled to his friend.

"Go to safety _now._ Disappear. _Protect_ the family," Tarzan shouted while he wrestled with the fierce cat.

Even in the midst of his wrestling with the male caracal, desperate to get the powerful animal off him and go protect Jane from the female caracal, he momentarily flashed back, hearing himself uttering his father Kerchak's traditional warnings.

That left Jane alone on the trail, worried about Tarzan and his struggle with the male caracal. But it was a diversion. She knew she couldn't break her alert to help him, just as Tarzan had ordered her, as it would be at that instant the female would attack her. She had already set her bow, nocked an arrow, and it was fully drawn, ready for an attack. She was turning in place randomly, rapidly, and constantly, and scanning the tree canopy above. Most English hunters would never think of the third dimension. The cats could be anywhere, even above in the trees. Tarzan had taught her well to adapt what her father had taught her about stalking deer, but her heart pounded. She tried to tell herself that this was no less dangerous than facing an angry ten-point buck, pacing for a charge.

The female caracal emerged on the trail within ten feet of Jane. Naima was angry that Jane had been moving too fast, and too erratically, for her to leap on top of the human as she planned. She cursed Tarzan for teaching his mate those evasion skills.

Naima prepared her attack and snarled in the gorilla language, "I _told_ you Tarzan couldn't protect you all the time. It is time we _end_ this, woman."

"My name is _Jane_, Naima. Why do you wish me dead, great cat?" Jane asked, buying time.

They circled each other as they spoke. The gorilla family watched the standoff from afar in the trees. Archimedes could barely look at his daughter being face to face with death, with only her loincloths and a bow between them. He was astonished that Jane was talking to the cat.

Naima explained her twisted logic that justified the vendetta against the human, "You exist, Jane. And you are _female._ You _alone_ can make _kits_ with him. You will dominate the jungle if you do. I know your kind especially, outlander. Soon you will cause others to come. Many more than the last time. You will take over the jungle. Your kind will destroy the jungle as your kind always does. My kin and I have travelled far and we have seen your cities and villages. We will be killed by your kind or be put in cages. I _cannot_ allow that."

"I am not _that _kind of human. I respect you and your kind," Jane emphasized.

"I do _not_ believe you, Jane. I have seen _no_ mercy from mankind. Even now you stand with a _weapon_ in your hand."

_"__Every_ animal in the jungle has the right to defend itself, Naima."

It was a complete stalemate, but was coming to a deadly climax. Jane aimed the bow threateningly, but it didn't bother Naima. The big cat had never seen a bow and arrow, nor how it worked, and so she scoffed,"Your tiny metal claw will barely scratch me. I know you do not have Tarzan's strength to drive that into my heart, and your strength is only a fraction of mine. Don't fight back; your end will be less painful."

Naima was poised to leap at Jane's throat. Just before she leaped, Jane shouted suddenly to throw the cat off her timing. Naima was shocked. Jane spoke in the caracal's language, exactly as Tarzan taught her, "I promise you Naima, I _can_ kill you if you strike me! And I _will, _though I do not want to. I told you before that I _honor_ you."

But Jane's interruption did more than than stop Naima's attack. The tone, intensity, and determination of Jane's voice speaking in the cat's own language gave Naima cause to worry. The caracal could not smell any fear in the woman. There was only Jane's resolve. Naima swallowed hard and changed tactics.

_"__Convince_ me, outlander," Naima snarled in confusion and delay.

Both Tarzan and Naima's mate blinked. Caracals never hesitated in their final attack.

With the thought, _"If I can fell a running fox in its heart at a full gallop, I can do this,"_ Jane responded to Naima's challenge.

Instantly, Jane shifted a tiny bit, let loose the arrow, and it flew toward the cat. Naima could not react fast enough. The arrow did not embed itself in Jane's original target: Naima's brain. It whizzed by the cat's powerful shoulder muscles. The cat turned and followed the arrow's flight, having never seen one before. It was far too fast to follow, and with a hearty thwack, the arrow penetrated a foot thick stump immediately behind Naima, vibrating from its impact. The arrowhead was on one side of the stump, and the fletching on the other. The sight was not lost on Naima.

A sharp pain came from Naima's shoulder. A six-inch long slice oozed blood from her shoulder, soiling her otherwise clean fur. The arrow had only grazed her, to prove a point. Naima fully understood what Jane could have done to her if she had wanted to. But chose not to.

"You have no authority to challenge my right to exist in the jungle with my mate Tarzan. Do I make myself _clear_, Naima?" emphasized Jane again in Naima's language, this time through clenched and bared teeth in the expression of a predator.

When Naima turned her head back around to face Jane, she was face to face with the human female staring furiously down the shaft of another arrow aimed straight into the cat's eyes. Jane had moved silently to point-blank range - carefully staying just outside a paw swipe - with the viciously sharp arrow nocked and fully drawn, aimed at the center of the caracal's forehead.

Cats do not sweat, but Naima would have.

Naima broke her gaze with the Englishwoman, lowered her head to the ground, and sheathed her claws. Jane drew the bow tighter, anticipating the lunge for her.

The caracal said in supplication to Jane in her language, most of which Jane understood, "I _yield_, Jane, _mate _of Tarzan. You are like _no_ outlander I have ever encountered or heard of. Outlanders _always _kill us cats. _You_ honor us. I indeed have _no_ right to challenge your right to live in the jungle, because you are truly _of_ the jungle, now."

Jane glanced at Tarzan, with Naima's mate still subdued at his knifepoint, but gave Jane a nod that the cat's word could be trusted.

"I _accept_ your apology, great Naima," Jane said with confidence, and relaxed the draw on the bow carefully, in case it was a trick.

"Please also accept my _respect_, Jane," Naima said pleasantly, but started to lick her throbbing deep cut.

"I do accept that, also. Thank you. No, not that way, Naima. Wait."

Naima sat on her haunches and gave Jane a puzzled look. She made no move to strike. Jane put down her bow in trust, grabbed some medicinal leaves and herbs nearby, spit on them and created a poultice.

"This will make you feel better, Naima," Jane smiled holding the poultice, "but you _have_ to let me touch you."

Naima acknowledged the approach, and Jane gently applied the poultice on the wound, and while it stung a bit, it also instantly felt better. With Jane's other free hand she touched the great cat's temple, and started to rub the top and side of Naima's head all the way up to the base of her ear. Naima closed her eyes, leaned into the massage, and started to purr.

"Uh, Jane, a little more to the left," Naima suggested.

"Like _this?"_ Jane grinned.

"Ahhh, that feels _wonderful,"_ the cat said contentedly.

Jane could not help but smile. Never in her entire life had she ever expected cats to tell her where to scratch them, much less tell her how much they appreciated the attention. If only her mother could see this now. Not far away, her father shook his head and grinned, and told himself that if he ever did present all this to the scientific world, they'd laugh him off the lecture hall podium. And yet here it was, really happening. "You _can't_ make this up," he chuckled to himself.

"Jane, maybe we _could_ be friends," Naima said, reveling in good feeling of the head and ear scratch and the healing poultice.

"I would like that _very_ much, Naima."

"You did this with your little house cats back home?" The caracal said pleasantly while increasing the volume of her very deep-toned purr.

"All the time, Naima."

"No _wonder_ they liked you."

Tarzan rolled his eyes, smiled at his constantly surprising wife, and released the totally shocked male caracal. The male asked with almost a whimper, "How come _you_ never gave _us_ a head scratch like that Tarzan?"

Tarzan shrugged his shoulders and teased the male, "Probably because you never _asked."_

Tarzan sheathed his knife, and the humans and caracals stood next to each other.

The gorilla family and the Professor could not believe what they were witnessing, and were amazed that the foursome were talking in the caracals' language.

"So now what?" Jane had nearly exhausted what she knew of Naima's language from Tarzan.

"We say goodbye, and we welcome you to your new home, Jane. And that we will be there for you both if you need us, friends. May you have many kits together, Tarzan and Jane of the Apes," Naima said with utmost honor.

In an instant the cats disappeared into the bush. Jane and Tarzan fell into each other's arms in relief, but blushed at the cat's final good will wish for them for children.

"'Tarzan and Jane of the Apes'," she sighed, with catch in her voice and happy teary eyes, "Now _that_ has a nice ring to it, don't you think, Jonathan?"

"My brave, _wonderful_ wife," he praised her and ruffled her hair as he kissed her.

From all around them the gorilla family came out of hiding with raucous cheering for Jane.

Terk was astonished, and hugged Jane, "I _saw_ what you did, my friend. You were so… so _amazing!_ You and Tarzan _both_ saved the family. You are _awesome,_ Jane!"

"Thank you Terk," said Jane nervously, still shaking and tearful from the standoff.

Archimedes hugged his daughter, soothing her, "Jane dear, I was so afraid for you. But it looks like I didn't need to be. I am very proud of _both_ of you."

"Thank you Daddy."

Above and around the gorilla family, witnessing the encounter between Jane and Tarzan and the caracals, many jungle animals took note of the respect and honor done for the great cats by Jane, and that the human pair did not kill the cats when faced with the threat of death. Word spread fast throughout all the land about Tarzan's outland mate Jane, and how she had truly become one of the children of the jungle, with her true respect for the cycle of life that matched Tarzan's. There was a new peace in the wild. There would be no more challenges to Jane's right to thrive in the Jungle.

After it was over, the family life quietly returned to normal. Until a new wrinkle got thrown in to the mix.

Terk came up to Jane one day and noted, "I think Kirok and I are gonna name our first-born after you, Jane, if we have a girl."

With a very pleasantly surprised look, Jane stuttered, "Terk? Hehe. Um… _You're…"_

"Yep," patting her slightly larger than normal belly proudly and smiling smugly.

"And the little guy or girl is gonna need a _playmate_," she winked at both Tarzan and Jane.

"We'll see Terk, we'll see," Tarzan laughed as he put his arm around Jane, who blushed all the way through her deep tan from head to toe.

"Time to talk about that some other time," Jane said to change the sensitive subject, "Right now I think it's time to _celebrate!"_


	13. Chapter 13 - Celebration

**Chapter 13 - Celebration**

The entire family was assembled at the site of the big run to commemorate Tarzan and Jane's wedding day barely six weeks before.

"Shall we?" quizzed Tarzan.

"Yes, let's!" smiled Jane.

They had climbed high into the rain forest canopy at their beginning point. He leaped for a vine to start their run, she reached for his outstretched hand, and he pulled her up toward the first big branch in a great arching turn, flinging Jane high above his head, with her gracefully bent legs and pointed toes elegantly tracing their path in the air - a result of her dance training. They dropped on to the first set of branches and immediately held each other at arm's length, racing down the sloped branches, heavily covered in moss. He held her by the waist and she held him by his shoulders. Their feet effortlessly danced along the complex tangle of roots and branches. She looked at him intently, not looking down, feeling her way along the branches, having memorized every inch of the run. They were both totally in step, smiling confidently at each other, like professional ballroom dancers.

He squinted and grimaced to thrust her forward on her branch, to give her a huge boost in speed for the first major move on the run, and then he released their hand hold. Each took a path on a separate route on parallel branches.

As Jane reached the big arch of the long branch, she crouched and leaped effortlessly into the air, tucking her arms around herself and crossing her legs and ankles together as in their practice, twirling several times effortlessly in full confidence tightly like an ice skater. Her father watched in amazement. She fully spread out her arms and legs to instantly stop her spin, with her loincloth and hair streaming in the wind.

Tarzan swooped in from behind on a vine to grab her waist and guide them both into the next branch, picking up speed in a steep decline, surfing together in the flat 360 degree turn. They raced around the inside circumference of the branch at speeds so high that the pair was literally horizontal from the centripetal forces pinning them to the branch. They circled around a smiling Kala, plucking separate sets of flowers to give to her cheerfully. Kala watched them zoom past her hand-in-hand. Tarzan's ape mother was impressed at their athleticism, with a grace that no gorilla could ever match. Tarzan slid behind his mate, and flung Jane ahead of him. They were in lock step as they branch-surfed even faster, switching positions yet again linked in a tight hand hold, and they leaped into the air for a vine. They rotated around each other in mid-flight. Tarzan grabbed a vine with both of his feet instead of his hands, and Jane dropped herself into his arms, cradled as they swung. They smiled confidently at each other. From beside them, Archimedes swooped into view, doing a vine swing in parallel with them for a short time, and trying his own version of Tarzan's jungle yell. It wasn't half bad, concluded the smiling pair, as they swiftly passed him on the next stage of their continuing journey.

Tarzan kept Jane cradled in his arms, swinging together for their next maneuver, with her hair flying and her beautiful bare legs tucked in against them elegantly, toes pointed like a ballerina. Tarzan let go of the vine, dropping them both in unison on the steep initial slope of the vertical root loop that they took together in complete coordination, rushing fearlessly upside down across the top of the loop.

They pulled out of the loop and proceeded at very high speed down the next long straightaway, shifting back and forth as they straddled the branch in perfect tandem coordination. Terk overtook them on a parallel root system. They smiled at her efforts at surfing with them, but she got overconfident, folding her hands behind her head and relaxed. She closed her eyes, lost her balance, and fell into a thicket of soft ferns. Unlike Jane's terrible fall, they were closer to the ground, so the only thing that was hurt was her pride. Kirok rushed to comfort his pregnant mate.

Tarzan and Jane pressed on further and ducked very low, branch surfing even on their knuckles, and leaped in unison high into the air. This was another hard part, as their intended target was Tantor's open trunk, standing ready to catch them. They'd only practiced this move three times, and he missed them twice, with both of them unceremoniously landing on their bottoms in the soft moss and ferns. Even though they laughed uproariously each time, Tantor did not want to ruin their perfect run so far. Tarzan grabbed her hand on the way down toward Tantor. This time he deftly caught them in mid-air with his trunk, encircling them in it, both of them tucked together side by side, with Jane's legs hanging from his trunk and Tarzan in a full crouch, smiling at his success in catching them. He scrunched his face in total determination, and tossed them far into the air ahead, bellowing loudly as he flung them far forward along the path.

Tarzan grabbed the next vine for the longest vine swing on their way to the cliff side. Jane reached for Tarzan's strong outstretched hand and fit herself into her husband's strong grasp. She smiled demurely at him, with her eyes in half-lidded total adoration for him. Tarzan returned her loving look as the vine took them ever closer to the massive last branch on the precipice. There were only a few spots they could swing through the massive tangle of leaves, branches, and smaller trees. Tarzan had to thread it..

They made it through the thicket perfectly, they slowed to a stop, alighted on the huge branch, and Tarzan gently dropped Jane behind him as he turned toward the valley. She just watched him, smiling lovingly at her amazing mate. They had made the run precisely as planned. It was the perfect celebration of Jane and Tarzan's marriage. She noted in amusement, only for an instant, that no bride and groom in all of England would have ever tried this for their wedding reception.

He turned facing the great valley below and flexed his back muscles. They rippled as he took an enormous lungful of air, braced himself, and unleashed his bloodcurdling yell into the broad river valley of the homeland of his family. His eyes were jammed shut and he had never let loose the yell as determined as he did today in celebration of his life with Jane and conquering the vine maze. He pounded his chest in pride, with Jane poised behind him, her hair wafting in a gentle breeze, in admiration of her mate and husband.

As soon as the echoes died from Tarzan's thunderous signature jungle yell, the pair heard the totally unexpected reply. All across the vast land, from the banks of the river, to deep in the jungle, to the skies above, and to the uppermost reaches of the mountains above, they heard the combined cries, shrieks, grunts, roars, barks, howls, chirps, buzzes, hisses, and tweets of all the animals of the jungle of every kind. _All _were acknowledging Tarzan of the Apes as King of the Jungle. Tarzan was overwhelmed and humbled by the response of the animal kingdom to him, and Jane gave him such a proud look. Tarzan glanced lovingly at her and he said, _"Your_ turn, Jane."

She startled, clutched her bosom in surprise, with her adorable stammer Tarzan loved so much when she was totally flustered, "Tarzan, oh my. Oh my goodness, I… I…. I can't _possibly_ do that. Oh, dear… That's _your_ call to this world."

She gave him her nervous giggle, got her worried look, and wrung her hands. For a moment, Tarzan's beautiful, natural, brave life mate was 'shy Jane' once again.

"You can sing. I've heard your voice," he smiled.

"Well yes. Yes… But, Tarzan, this isn't _really_ singing…"

He wasn't going to let her finagle her out of this. He moved back from the end of the giant branch, and motioned for her to take his place. He gave her that look of confidence. She moved forward. Mere months ago, she would have screamed in terror, being exposed and unsupported on a giant tree with a two hundred foot sheer drop to the gorge below.

He could see the commitment well up in her, "OK. Hehe. Well. Maybe _just_ this once. Besides… no one will hear me. I just don't want to embarrass you, Tarzan."

"You won't. I can _feel_ it in you," he grinned and crossed his arms on his chest, further boosting her confidence.

She cleared her throat, and practiced a couple of times at low volume. She tried to match his tone and key. It didn't work.

"It's too low, Tarzan. I… I really can't…"

"Yes you _can_. I _know_ you can do this. Put your whole body into it," he urged.

She was still shaky, "Hold my hand, Tarzan. It's the _only_ way I will get through this."

She practiced at low volume again, but a full octave higher than his yell. It felt good this time. She smiled at him, still a bit nervous. She leaned forward and held her arms behind her like her man did for his yell, still holding him by one of her hands. She took a huge deep breath, and cut loose an ear-splitting soprano version of his signature call of the wild. She sustained the final note a very long time. Tarzan was extremely impressed. She flushed flocks of birds across the valley, and antelope, rhinos, and oxen stampeded. She turned around, clasped her hands in Tarzan's and beamed a big smile at him.

"I _told_ you so," he winked, and they hugged.

But as the echoes of her voice died off in the valley and distant peaks, there arose a true cacophony of excited animal sounds far and wide in response, just as loud as for Tarzan's incredible yell. The pleasant shock for both of them was that the response back to her from the jungle was clearly the higher-pitched female voices of each species, and then they were joined by the males. Tears gathered in her eyes in her total surprise, "Oh, _Tarzan…"_

"They _all_ love you, Jane."

"Not all of them together _half_ as much as I love _you_, Tarzan," and she kissed him long and deep, the way he loved it best.

They broke their clutch for a moment, "They know that because of you, Jane, there is a _future_ for Tarzan. For _both_ of us, Jane."

She cried with the tender thoughts of their lives together, and was about to say something, but the pair heard cheering sounds behind them. They turned around and beheld all their excited friends and family rushing to congratulate them on their magnificent run.

…

Late into the evening, exhausted from the events of the long day, they lay closely in their latest nest built by Jane, and Tarzan asked frankly, "Jane, since Terk brought it up, what _do_ you think of children?"

Without hesitating she answered, "I would _love_ them, Tarzan. It's just a matter of the _right_ time when we think we are _ready."_

"Are you ready _now?"_ he asked with an encouraging grin.

She smiled, only a bit shy. She wanted to be a mother and without a pause she answered, "I could. Unless you wanted some more time to just be 'us'. My parents wanted a few years together by themselves before they had me."

"That would be fun to just be a couple awhile longer, Jane. But I can go either way. A playmate for Terk and Kirok's new offspring is very tempting. Look at me - that's how I was raised."

"It _would_ be nice. Best friends having children who are _also_ best friends," she said cheerfully.

"'Precisely Jane dear!' as your father would say," he joked.

"Well, if you want children, Jonathan, tonight would be a _really_ good time. If not, we better just kiss and say goodnight."

He gave her a look of disbelief, "You can tell _when?"_

She grinned proudly, "As a matter of fact, yes, I _can._ Some women are very well attuned to their cycles. Most animals can. So what do you want to do, Tarzan?"

"Let's take our chances tonight, and see what happens, Jane. You _know_ I never can resist your charms."

"My secret power over you, dear. Either way it will be fun!"

Tarzan snuggled closely with Jane, she smiled at him lovingly, and the pair got lost in each other's intimate embrace once again.

…

Overhearing Jane and Tarzan's happy pillow talk, their new life plans, and their hushed lovemaking laughter, Archimedes was having a difficult internal struggle. His daughter and son and law lived a beautiful, simple, and love-filled life together. He could not sleep, asking himself over and over again, if he should he give - or not give - Tarzan the 'other' sealed letter – the one that his father wrote that would tell Tarzan of his heritage that Archimedes had hidden in the treehouse for another day. Their wedding day was not the right time.

Archimedes struggled terribly, because he inadvertently found out who Tarzan was, and it would change _everything._

Unknown to Archimedes, something so ominous loomed on the horizon that it would force the old Professor to decide.

_**THE END….**_

**Author's Note:** Or is it? What does the fandom want me to do? Send me a PM or a review if you want to let me know if you'd like to see some more original work based on ERB's and Disney's Tarzan and Jane characters.


	14. Chapter 14 - First Homecoming Part 1

**Author's Note: **Based on a very enthusiastic response to my question to you all about continuing an original story about Disney's Tarzan and Jane, here's a first chapter teaser while I keep writing the rest, which I don't normally do. I usually write the entire story first, then release it chapter by chapter. For this story I will be pulling in some Burroughs canon characters, altered a lot for this story. I also researched Burroughs' huge collection of stories, and I think I have an idea that does not plagiarize his brilliant works. I have also researched western equatorial African history and have based the idea on what happened in the early 1900's with the fiction. I hope you will enjoy this. Thank you all for urging me to continue. Greystoke castle descriptions are based on the very real estate in the UK near Scotland, the home of my own ancestors. I've started writing the next story beyond Part 1 but it may not be weekly installments like before.

**First Homecoming Part 1**

Tarzan and Jane were bathing privately in a creek near the family nest nearly eight months after their marriage reception in the jungle, and she washed happily him with soapberry pods, after him having done the same for her. They loved the natural looks of their bodies, so perfectly matched for each other. The intimacy of bathing together always had its effect on him, which they took advantage of almost every time joining together afterwards, which was at least in part their intent. The gorillas left them alone at these times, knowing that as humans, they accepted all the communal activities of the family, but they needed some private time. Occasional visits to the treehouse were important to them to 'stay connected' with their humanity, as well as secluded moments alone like this.

They were about to make love to each other, but as Tarzan helped Jane cleanse her private areas, a normally cream colored sponge fruit came up bright red. It happened again. Her period started. Jane burst into tears and sobbed into Tarzan's comforting shoulders. Another month had passed and she was not pregnant.

"What are we going to do Tarzan?" she cried.

"What couples are supposed to do, dearest Jane. Keep trying," Tarzan tried to reassure her.

"What if I am not able to have a child? What then?" she asked, nearly frantic.

"I will love you no less," he said in a soothing tone.

"But women are _supposed_ to be mothers. I want to have your children _so much!" _she lamented.

"Remember it takes _both_ of us to make this happen. Perhaps there is something wrong with _me."_

Her sobbing stopped and he wiped away the tears.

"Maybe so. I just can't _imagine _a life without children in our arms."

"Not every animal in the forest can be a mother, so they are mothers to others. Just like you have been to my family," Tarzan said confidently.

"Sure it's wonderful to take care of the gorilla babies, but it's not like one of our own."

"I know Jane. Patience, my dear wife. Many of the women in your Bible book waited to have a baby for _years."_

"That's right, Tarzan. You're _so_ right! There's _still_ hope," she offered optimistically.

Tarzan had said just the right thing to her. They kissed and just hugged a long time.

This had been a difficult journey for them. They thought getting pregnant would be easy, especially when she knew when she peaked each month. Missing the chance to get pregnant the first month after that very happy night after the reception run in the maze had only been a casual concern. At their three month anniversary and not being pregnant, it was a worry. At six months after the reception and not being pregnant, it was truly a cause for alarm. Now at eight months, they were panicked. Try as they might, Tarzan and Jane were not able to conceive the child they so fervently wanted.

Arm and arm they returned to the family. Archimedes saw that she had been crying.

"Children. What's wrong?" the Professor asked anxiously.

"Um… nothing… Daddy," she lied.

"I know my normally happy girl. We need to talk," he lifted her chin with his fingers.

She looked away, "Oh Daddy, we've been through this before. I _know_ you mean well."

"But I haven't told you _everything_, dear."

"Daddy?" she asked with concern.

Archimedes sighed, "I didn't want to hurt either of you or make you worry more than you already are. I've told you many times your mother and I waited two years before we 'decided' to have you. Well, that isn't the entire story. My dear children, you are going through what your mother and I did."

"Please tell us more, Professor," invited Tarzan.

"It took us two years to conceive Jane, actively trying from the very beginning. Jane's mother had trouble conceiving and… um… oh my… she lost _two_ before having you."

She immediately reached and hugged her father, "Oh dear, Daddy. I never knew. It's all right."

Archimedes accepted the hug and went on through tearful eyes, choking out the words, "Even then, it was touch and go with you, Jane. She spent most of those nine months in bed. That's why we doted on you so much, and why we loved you _so much_. You were our miracle baby. We never had another, and we did try…"

She hugged her father closer, and Tarzan put his arm around the old professor in comfort.

"So Jane, dear. You may come by this naturally. Be patient. And be prepared."

They both understood the implications of his gentle warning.

"How did it finally happen, Professor? How did you have a child, so that we may hopefully have our own?" asked Tarzan gently.

"We finally stopped worrying and fretting, started praying more, and just enjoyed each other like newlyweds, and then one night, free from guilt and pressure, it just happened. Our gift happened. If you two just enjoy each other as joyfully as you have from the beginning, and I think you will be blessed. I can tell, as can everyone else, it hasn't been fun for you lately. It's been more like a chore."

Jane looked at Tarzan with considerable guilt, "You're right Daddy. Tarzan, I'm sorry."

"It's all right, Jane. I want this as much as you do."

They kissed and smiled. Archimedes was pleased for both of them, seeing his children relax a bit.

"Please, both of you. Don't worry any more. All couples get to this point. It's just taking you longer, like your mother and I."

The pair looked to each other with hope.

...

They had about finished the conversation, when Terk waddled out. She was enormously pregnant, with her baby bump extending far forward from her body.

He shouted loudly, "Look out! Clear the way! Baby machine coming through. Run for your lives, an _elephant_ is coming through the forest."

From nearby Tantor complained, "I _beg_ your pardon, Terk, don't bring _my _kind into this!"

"No offense Tantor. I just feel enormous."

"You _are_ enormous," Tantor snickered – he couldn't resist the taunt.

Terk gave her friend a dirty look struggling to move, "Remind me to waddle over to you and _smack_ you a good one. If I can just… unhh… steer myself toward you!"

All the friends laughed, cutting the somber mood between Tarzan and Jane.

Kirok returned from gathering some fruit, and Terk's eyes narrowed, "_You!_ Kirok! How come you left me? You abandoned me. What kind of mate are you anyway?"

"Umm. Well. .. you _asked _for this fruit," Kirok explained nervously. He was trying to deal with Terk always on edge late in her pregnancy.

"Never mind that! You got me into this, when are you gonna get me _out_?" Terk complained.

Poor Kirok was struggling to be kind and explain himself, "Uhh, we're mates. There's really only one way out. Whenever nature says our child is ready to arrive, Terk."

Terk was frantic, "I never _knew_ I was signing on for this! Thanks to _you _dude, every muscle hurts. I'm one massive belly. I haven't seen my feet in _weeks!_ I hurt in places that I didn't know I _had_ places. And _your _baby is kicking me senseless from the inside. You know what it's like with a ten pound coconut rolling around in your guts? _Especially _in the middle of the night? I have to pee all the time. Kirok. This is _all_ your fault!

Poor Kirok tried to comfort hormonally out of control Terk.

Tarzan and Jane watched the daily amusement of a very pregnant Terk lurching about the camp, but sometimes, like today, tempers flared, and frustrations surfaced.

"She's a handful right now," Kirok whispered to Tarzan.

Terk vented in all directions and pointed emphatically at her baby bump, "I _heard_ that, Kirok! And what about _you_, Tarzan and Jane? If you _love machines _hadn't showed us the darn 'people way',_ none_ of this would have happened!

A chorus of six other pregnant gorilla females echoed the same sentiment.

Jane was just a little snippy right back, "Oh _come_ now, my friend. Blame _me?_ Well, you guys _watched _and copied us! And besides it's up to your _mates_ to watch where they _put _that 'thing'!"

Realizing what she said, everyone finally had a good laugh with Jane's quip. The mood softened immediately.

Six gorilla dads-to-be quietly thanked Tarzan , including Kirok, and whispered, "We _love _the 'people way', Tarzan."

Terk whirled and snorted, "_You_ stay out of this, Kirok._ I'm_ the one supposed to be miserable here."

Kirok finally snapped, "You're doing just fine making _me _miserable too, Terk."

Terk, realizing how impossible she'd been, blushed in embarrassment, and apologized, "I guess so. I'm _sorry_, Kirok. It's just _difficult_ right now. I want to be a mother so much, but it is just so hard."

Kirok embraced his lifetime mate, "We'll get through this together_. All_ of us."

And Terk offered a tender thought to Jane, taking her hand, "I'm so sorry Jane, I know this has been all about me having a hard time being pregnant. I _know_ you want this too. I want you two to have a baby as much as Kirok and I want one. You _deserve_ a little girl or boy."

Jane shed a tear and blurted out a thank you at Terk's heartfelt thought.

Terk continued, "Besides it'll make it more special to all of us when you _do_ have your child – it'll just be you and your baby. Wecan all dote on your child like we did with Tarzan when he was tiny. It's been a very long time since we've had a human child in the family."

Jane whispered a thank you over the kind sentiment.

Tarzan joked, "Watch those 'old' jokes Terk. You're not so young anymore either."

Everyone decided to have a good laugh over the whole affair. All the hard feelings dissolved. It was really a happy time for the family with so many babies close to arriving.

Jane and Tarzan quietly walked away from the others for a moment. Everyone knew they needed their moment together.

Jane tried her best to be hopeful, "When I get _that_ big, Tarzan. Just gag me, all right?"

They laughed, and Tarzan quipped, "I can't imagine you that way."

"Some of my older cousins were just incorrigible when they got pregnant. They were so angry and demanding, I felt sorry for their husbands."

"Hmm. Maybe I need to rethink this whole thing," he smirked.

She punched him playfully, _"You!_ You're terrible. And you can't _resist_ me. I know that for a fact."

"Guilty as charged, especially when you taught me at least a dozen 'people ways'!"

"My secret weapon," she winked.

They were all about to continue their joking and razzing, but a long, low, tone resounded off the valley and mountaintops. It was mechanical.

"People!" Jane realized.

The family startled with the noise, then turned worried eyes toward Tarzan for comfort.

Tarzan rose in full authority and stature as the family leader, "Kirok, protect the family. Jane and I will investigate."


End file.
